


相亲纪实

by mrscy07



Series: 糕饼店 [5]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrscy07/pseuds/mrscy07
Summary: 源于阿旨的作业大学老师和银行职员的相亲故事。
Series: 糕饼店 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477322
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

高瀚宇T大工程系副教授，戴着金丝框的眼镜，人很斯文，话不多，上课下课做研究大概就是他的所有生活。30岁至今单身，在过去的人生里交往过两个女朋友，全都是和平分手，为什么没有结婚，可能缘分没有到吧。高瀚宇倒是不着急，三十岁人生刚刚开始嘛，年前刚评的副教授也算是事业上有点成就，接下来就好好工作。虽然高瀚宇不着急但是天下父母心，高妈妈王女士一直就有些着急，热心的给高瀚宇安排了几次相亲，男的女的都有，高瀚宇不胜其烦。但是碍于妈妈又只能赴约，权当改善一下生活。

作为城市里相亲大军，失败率高于成功率在高瀚宇这边也是成立的，大学副教授英俊潇洒到底哪里出问题了？王女士想不明白。高瀚宇无言以对。

还是老老实实工作吧，我爱工作工作爱我！

“西教那边打起来了。”高瀚宇走在去西教的路上就听见前方学生大喊，他立刻拔腿就玩西教跑，“高老师。”

“发生了什么事儿，”从一楼就看见三楼的阳台上站满了人，正好就是他要去的那间教室，高瀚宇三层并两层的往楼上跑去，走到三楼转角，一堆人的人站在门口，

“高老师来了，高老师来了。”站在门口的几个学生是他的学生，他把文件包丢给了一个男生，自己挽起袖子往里面走。

“不要打了，高老师来了。”学生们此起彼伏的喊着，高瀚宇拨开人群看到两个男生扭打着，而他的对面也从人群中走出来一个人，西装笔挺梳着背头，两个人对视的时候眼里都闪过一丝惊讶，但是又很快的恢复了平静。“不好意思耽误大家上课了，我下个礼拜还会来，有什么问题下个礼拜再问好吗？”对方对学生说道，大家热情虽高但是也要注意学校纪律。“都散了吧，下节课不上了吗？”高瀚宇也开口，

“以后有话好好说，干嘛动手动脚的呢。”高瀚宇把两个打的难舍难分的男生分开，还给他们整了整衣服，“快去上课吧！”两个男生都不好意思的撇开了脸。高瀚宇和当课的老师一起肩并肩往讲台走，两个人都默契的没有说话，只是安静的收拾着自己的东西。不经意间两手的触碰让高瀚宇有些悸动，但是很快又平静了。

“高老师，抱歉，打扰您上课了，我先走了。”当课老师和高瀚宇作别，高瀚宇点头示意。看着他离去的背影，高瀚宇心中有些涟漪，高瀚宇看过去沉默寡言，但是他上课的时候真是生动有趣，加上外表帅气，学校粉丝众多，听课的人也特别多。

课间休息的时候高瀚宇整理了一下桌面，一张便签纸上面写着一串的电话号码，高瀚宇突然笑了一下。然后把便签纸塞进课本里。高瀚宇难得一笑前排的女生都要幸福的昏过去了。

终于课程结束，已经到了中午时分，高瀚宇也没有拖课，收拾东西就离开教室。有什么问题QQ群里问我，这样大家也可以一起解答一下，这是高瀚宇上课第一天和学生说的。于是贯彻了整个学期。

工作日高瀚宇都住在学校的宿舍里，吃饭就都在学校食堂。他一般都去教职工食堂，今天突然想吃一下红烧排骨，因为健身的关系他其实很少吃这么重口油腻的食物，今天不知怎么就有些想吃，学校最好的红烧排骨不在教职工食堂在第一食堂。高瀚宇领了餐盘点了菜就在靠近玻璃的位置旁坐了下来。

吃了几口就听见食堂门口传来一阵骚动声，高瀚宇抬头看了一下，引起骚动的正是早上在西教发生冲突的那个人。四目相对，对方点了一下头，高瀚宇楞了一下也回应了一下，然后赶紧低头吃饭，免得被人觉得自作多情。

“有人吗？”高瀚宇吃了一半突然一个声音从头上飘过来。他抬头一看“啊，没人。你坐吧。”偌大的食堂旁边一片空座，他却非要坐在他的对面。高瀚宇深吸了一口气。

“T行季肖冰。上午抱歉了，”对方自报家门高瀚宇也不好沉默。

“高瀚宇，工程系的老师。”

“恩，金融系请我来上课的。”季肖冰扒拉了一下菜，把配菜胡萝卜移了出来。“不要挑食。”高瀚宇随口一说。

“不爱吃胡萝卜。”季肖冰塞了一大口肉，高瀚宇笑了一下摇摇头。

两个人就这么有一搭没一搭的聊着天，吃着饭。吃完饭收拾进垃圾桶了两个人并肩离开食堂就分道扬镳了。

傍晚吃完饭，高瀚宇就一路闲逛出了校园，然后随手打了一辆车。车在一个酒店的门口停了下来，他还没踏进酒店门口，身后停了一辆车，季肖冰从车上走下来。他回头看了一眼便往前走，季肖冰就跟在后面。两人一路没有说话乘着电梯，季肖冰看了一眼高瀚宇，就往他身边靠了一下，高瀚宇顺势就揽过他的腰。

怎么这么瘦，高瀚宇心想着。

手臂真有劲儿，季肖冰心想着。

房间的门刚刚被锁上，高瀚宇就把季肖冰压在门上狂吻起来，季肖冰没有躲避反而迎合着，空闲的四只手着急的脱掉对方的衣服。嘴上难舍难分，下半身也紧密贴合起来。外衣脱去只剩下内裤的两个人紧紧的抱着对方，好像想把对方揉进自己的身体似的。隔着棉质材料两个小兄弟也开始缓缓立正站好。

吻了一会儿，高瀚宇顺着季肖冰的脖子就一路啃了下来，季肖冰的身体已经软的不成样子，完全就把力气都搭在高瀚宇的身上，高瀚宇一个打横抱起将季肖冰抱到了浴室。

花洒冲下来的水让两个人的眼前都起了雾，身体的摩擦产生了泡沫在整个浴室飞舞，高瀚宇的双手在季肖冰的后背游走，摸到尾骨的时候，季肖冰打了一个颤，高瀚宇将他揽进怀里，手指慢慢的顺着水珠进入季肖冰的身体，他的喉咙发出了满足的呻吟。

“才一指就舒服了吗？”高瀚宇咬着季肖冰的耳垂，季肖冰的手无处可放，被禁锢在高瀚宇的怀里只能轻轻的抵着他的胸。“胸好大。”季肖冰摸了摸高瀚宇的胸感慨起来。高瀚宇笑了一下，单手把季肖冰整个托了起来。“啊！”季肖冰惊慌的赶紧搂住高瀚宇的脖子，大长腿紧紧的圈住高瀚宇的腰，这个姿势让高瀚宇的手指更加方面的进入。

三指进入的时候还是有点紧，高瀚宇又加了一根手指，季肖冰已经被扩张搞的身下一塌糊涂。“嗯，啊。”

“你真的好紧。”高瀚宇提枪进洞，在穴口徘徊了一下，才缓慢进入，季肖冰像是未经人事似的吓得夹紧了身后。

“放轻松，放轻松，你这样我进不去。”高瀚宇抚摸着季肖冰的后背让他安定下来。

“会掉下去的。”季肖冰把高瀚宇的头压在自己的胸前，他有点害怕。

“不会不会。”高瀚宇咬了一口胸前的红点，惹得季肖冰又是一阵呻吟。高瀚宇挺着腰开始进入季肖冰的身体：“让我把里面也好好洗洗。”季肖冰刷的脸就红了，轻轻的打了一下高瀚宇。高瀚宇给季肖冰一点时间适应了一下巨物就开始有节奏的进入他的身体，开始异物感很强，不敢动作过大，在感觉到肠道已经慢慢的分泌出肠液的时候，高瀚宇才开始加快速度。

小船在即将起浪的海平面上缓缓的摇摆，随着狂风卷着巨浪，小船的内部被倒进了大量的海水，在海面上无力的挣扎着，直到整艘船都倾没在海浪里。

季肖冰在高瀚宇对前列腺的不断刺激下射了，他已经无力在攀在高瀚宇的身上，高瀚宇抱着他来到了床上。不应期的他只想好好躺着，但对方身体上的物件还在他的身体里叫嚣着。高瀚宇把他的大长腿架在肩上，继续冲击着他的身体，囊袋拍打的声音，体液进出的声音，在安静的房间里格外的清明。

季肖冰从不应期里缓了过来，双手抓着床单，咬着唇所有的感官此刻都在集中在了身下。“张嘴。”高瀚宇卖力工作的时候看见季肖冰紧紧的咬着唇，怕他要出血来。

季肖冰不想张嘴，一旦张嘴那从内心燃烧的欲望就会整个冲出来，太浪荡了。高瀚宇伸手摩擦着他的唇，然后把自己的手指慢慢的放进季肖冰的口中，小猫舌条件反射似的就缠了上来。

“乖。”高瀚宇让季肖冰吃了一阵子他的手指，就拿了出来，被打开的猫口就如潘多拉的盒子，被彻底的释放了欲望。

“啊。快点，你好大，我好喜欢。快点肏我。”欲望烧掉了季肖冰所有的理智，他此刻只想被高瀚宇填满，那长久以来空荡荡的灵魂在一点一点的被填满，熟悉而陌生的身体将他整个包裹起来。从肩头滑落下来的长腿再一次缠上了高瀚宇的腰，紧紧的不想放手。

在上百次的撞击之后高瀚宇把积攒了许久的欲望全部倾倒进季肖冰的身体里，季肖冰满足的长叹了一声。还没等他缓过劲儿来，高瀚宇就把他翻了过来，让他趴着。被撞击的有些红肿的屁股高高的翘着，高瀚宇轻轻拍打了一下，季肖冰娇嗔的应了一声。

再一次火车进洞，这个姿势让高瀚宇更加的深入，季肖冰也不在像刚刚那样紧咬着唇，放肆的大声叫喊。  
经历了两次激烈的性事，疲惫不堪的季肖冰完全靠在高瀚宇的身上，高瀚宇抱起他走进了浴室，两个人洗了一个澡，才回到床上。

“小宇。”

“我在。”

“好累。”

“恩，好好睡一觉。”季肖冰八爪鱼一般攀在高瀚宇的身上，高瀚宇将他紧紧的抱着。“晚安，冰冰，好久不见。”


	2. Chapter 2

“老高晚上去喝酒吗？”下班的时候同事问高瀚宇。高瀚宇摇摇头，因为期末他好长一段时间没休息了，他需要休息，他更需要的是季肖冰。

从那晚之后两个人还约了几次，但是已经有两三个礼拜高瀚宇没有接到季肖冰的邀约也没有和他联系，加上自己忙的团团转也就更没有时间了。今天总算是空闲下来，高瀚宇打了个电话给季肖冰，关机，高瀚宇听着对面的中英文切换的声音，心里很不开心，思绪飘到了十几年前。

两个人第一次见面是高瀚宇16岁那年，高二分班，他被分到了11班，高二第一天上课安排座位，他和一个同样高个子的男孩子分到了一起，男孩高高的个子，长得很帅，两个人没有打招呼也不怎么说话，就这么安安静静的上了半个月的课。季肖冰坐在靠窗的位置，高瀚宇偶尔看窗外的时候都会看见季肖冰，他总是安安静静的埋头看书做题，下课了就一个人走出去晃晃，偶尔和同学聊聊天，但是也不太深交的样子。

其实高瀚宇自己也不善言辞不太交朋友，他们两个人总是班上的焦点，个子高长得帅，但是都特别安静。学习成绩也不错，高二第一次的月考，季肖冰第一，高瀚宇第二。看到排名表的时候高瀚宇挑了挑眉，看了一眼季肖冰，正碰上季肖冰的眼睛，笑得弯弯的眼睛让高瀚宇心漏了一拍。

放学的时候，高瀚宇收拾好东西，到停车棚取车，就看见季肖冰也来取车，两个人相视而笑。高瀚宇骑了车回家，骑了一段发现季肖冰似乎和他同路，他就放慢速度和季肖冰一起骑了一段。果然两个人是顺路的，骑到离他家大概五百米的地方，季肖冰在一个门前停下，打开门进去了。竟然是同一个小区吗？高瀚宇心想。这个房子和高瀚宇家很像，前面有个小院子，里面应该是个二层半的小楼。高瀚宇低头笑了一下，才加快速度骑回家。

“今天这么高兴？”高妈妈看见高瀚宇一脸春风的走进来。“考了第二！”高瀚宇把成绩册从书包里交给高妈妈。高一期末考高瀚宇在年段只拿了第十名，换了新的班级竟然能考到第二名，自然是很值得开心的事情。老王开心的抱了抱高瀚宇。

男孩子成长似乎只是一个时间或者契机而已，高一暑假的时候高瀚宇和老王说，妈给我报个班儿吧，老王有点诧异，但是既然高瀚宇开口，老王自然不会拒绝他，学习上的事儿嘛。付出就会有收获，戒骄戒躁继续努力。老王晚上送水果到房间的时候，高瀚宇已经开始刷第二套题了。看着儿子这么勤奋老王真的特别欣慰。

第二天吃完老王煮的妈妈牌爱心早餐骑车就出门了，快到季肖冰家门口的时候高瀚宇突然骑得慢了一点。果然看见季肖冰推着自行车出门，高瀚宇加快速度骑到了季肖冰的门口停了一下。季肖冰看到高瀚宇又是弯着眼睛一笑，高瀚宇也回应了一笑，两个人并肩骑着车往学校走。

接下来连续几日两个人都保持这种默契，一同上学一同回家，但是依旧和在学校一样交流不多。半期考的时候高瀚宇和季肖冰果然又是一二名的竞争者，季肖冰还是略胜一筹。

“你好厉害。”季肖冰看着自己的物理卷子头疼，高瀚宇的物理拿了满分。如果不是自己的物理，他就不是一筹的事儿了。

“咳。。”被季肖冰夸奖让高瀚宇有点不好意思，明明总分还比人家少了五六分，竟然被人夸奖好厉害。说起来一个年级第一说这种话，换别人肯定要被打的，但是是季肖冰说出来就不一样了，果然是看脸的社会。“过奖了。”

“我的物理不好，你能帮我看看这题怎么做的吗？”季肖冰凑到高瀚宇的跟前，拿着物理卷子问他。高瀚宇被季肖冰突然的靠近有些吓到，然后就闻到他身上已经有些熟悉的洗衣液的香味，平时两个人并肩一起走的时候他总是能隐隐约约闻到那股香味，今天闻的真切了。

“你好香。”高瀚宇没过脑子的一句话惹的季肖冰格格的笑，所有的人听到季肖冰笑都翻了过来看他，毕竟季冰山真的很难得笑的这么大声。高瀚宇低着头假装在看卷子，季肖冰也没有在乎旁人的眼光依旧盯着高瀚宇看。

“等会儿我们还一起回家吧。”季肖冰小声的说。

高瀚宇的头埋的更低了，“嗯。”

“你真可爱！”季肖冰又笑出了声。

如此过了一个学期，两个人已经不像最初那样沉默，放学的路上也有说有笑，周末两个人还会约着一起去图书馆看书。一二名成了他们俩的内部竞争。

冬天的雪压在枝头上，被冬日照的晶莹，高瀚宇回头看了看窗外的雪景就对上了季肖冰的双眼，高瀚宇的心似乎波动了一下。

这天高瀚宇宅固定时间等季肖冰出门却没等到。按了几次电铃也没有人回应，有些着急的他，把车子丢在一旁，把书包扔进院子里，从旁边爬了进去。这是高瀚宇第一次走到里面，院子很干净，但是非常空旷，并不像高瀚宇家的院子一年四季郁郁葱葱鲜花盛放。高瀚宇走到大门前敲了几下还是没有人回应，他在大门走了几步，观察了一下旁边的建筑，房子和高瀚宇家果然差不多，高瀚宇就住在没有阳台的那个房间里，所以他想季肖冰也会住在那间，从建筑仅有的一些水泥台高瀚宇爬到了二楼，二楼的窗户锁着，但是窗帘没完全拉上，透过缝隙高瀚宇看见季肖冰躺在床上。但是实在是太远了，他看不见季肖冰的样子。焦急的差点从二楼掉下来。

从二楼爬下来，他在季肖冰家门口找了半天，在一个废旧的花盆里看见了一把钥匙，抱着试试看的心里插到大门的钥匙孔里，诶居然开了！

高瀚宇赶忙冲到二楼，“肖冰，肖冰！”季肖冰躺在床上脸色苍白，眉头紧锁，高瀚宇伸手摸了摸他的额头，没烧。怎么了呢。

“谁。”

“是我！高瀚宇！”

“小宇。”高瀚宇分明听见了哭腔。“我在的。”

“好疼。”

“哪里疼？”高瀚宇急得不知道该怎么办。

“书。。书桌。那边。有药。”季肖冰疼的没有什么力气。高瀚宇转身看见正对着床的书桌，走过去扫了一遍看见了一瓶药，然后立刻冲到楼下倒了一杯温开水，扶着季肖冰把药送了下去。季肖冰吃了药之后似乎好了很多，高瀚宇看了一眼药瓶，胃药。

高瀚宇一直守在季肖冰的床前，直到季肖冰能下床了，两个人看了一眼手表。“糟糕十点了！”

“你们两个学习好也不能旷课啊！”班主任施磊头上的毛今天好像少了几根，年段第一第二竟然同时旷课，而且他还听到不好的传闻。

“是我的错，我胃疼，小宇为了照顾我才旷课的。”

“？！你哪儿疼？！”施磊赶紧抓着季肖冰的手问起来。“胃疼。”

“这快高三了，身体是革命的本钱啊，是不是没有吃早餐！”马上要毕业班了，又是种子学生，说起来他俩还都能申请个保送啥的，这要是中间出啥幺蛾子，施磊觉得自己对不起人家父母。

“啊。”季肖冰看了一眼高瀚宇，用很小很小的声音应了一下。当然空旷的办公室里就他们三个人，什么都听见了，高瀚宇瞪着眼睛看着季肖冰，“别用那种眼神看我。”季肖冰撇过头去。

“肖冰啊，我知道你爸妈不在家，但是你也要好好照顾自己啊。不行的话明天来我家吃饭！”

！！“我家比较近，到我家合适。”高瀚宇听到施磊说完立刻就接了话，他也不知道接的对不对，反正就应了。

“也行吧，来我这里还得倒一程，瀚宇你要好好照顾肖冰啊，不要以为肖冰生病了你就能拿第一！”施磊知道高瀚宇不会计较这个就半开玩笑的说了。

“施老师我是那种人嘛？我一定好好照顾肖冰的！”高瀚宇在施磊面前立下重誓！

“好了回去上课吧。还好是生病，不然我以为你们俩谈恋爱呢？！”施磊摇摇头。

“施老师。”

“施老师，男孩子之间怎么能谈恋爱呢？！”季肖冰原本要说什么却被高瀚宇的话直接堵住了嘴，季肖冰愣了一下神，但是很快的恢复了表情，“肖冰你有话说？”

“没有。”季肖冰摇摇头，“我们要去上课了。”

“快去吧。”

两个人鞠了躬拿着书包就跑回教室。“你早晨怎么不吃饭呢？”季肖冰跑得快，高瀚宇也追得上。“起得晚了就没吃了。”季肖冰突然停下来，“我就算胃疼我也不会把第一名让给你的！”

“诶，你们怎么都这样。”施磊是开玩笑，高瀚宇知道的。但是季肖冰他没看出来，那认真的神情让高瀚宇有些错愕。“你爸妈都不在家嘛？”

“嗯，他们都在外地工作。”

“那你怎么吃饭？”

“不是有食堂吗？我有钱啊！我不会买啊！”季肖冰觉得高瀚宇是个傻子！

“早餐我给你带吧，我妈做的包子可好吃了！”高瀚宇长得这么壮全靠王女士养得好。

“你要给我带包子？因为施老师让你照顾我？”季肖冰表情严肃的看着高瀚宇。

“才不是呢，我们俩是同桌啊，而且你也帮我不少，我帮帮你不应该吗？”这段时间两个人互帮互助把第三名甩的远远的。

“就因为这个？你不怕人家说我们俩谈恋爱？！”季肖冰如此聪明自然早就听到一些风言风语，高瀚宇倒是傻不愣登的完全没有这根弦。“不怕啊，谈就谈呗。”

“你刚刚不是和施老师说男孩子之间不能谈恋爱吗？”

“那我能和施老师说可以吗？他非把我们俩留在那儿训半个小时。”这傻小子也不全然是傻的，季肖冰心里暗想。

上课的铃声响了，高瀚宇拉着季肖冰赶紧跑回教室，教室门口站着上一节的数学老师，巴巴的等着他俩：“题。”一叠卷子递给了他俩，他俩相视一笑，高瀚宇接过卷子就和季肖冰窜回了座位上。


	3. Chapter 3

高瀚宇你最近是不是又胖了？王女士把高瀚宇转了一圈。“哪有。”高瀚宇塞了一瓣橘子。

“去称子上称称，”老王把高瀚宇赶到电子秤旁。

“69公斤。”。。。。。。

“高瀚宇！我就觉得你最近吃的太多了！”

“我哪有！”高瀚宇瞪着铜铃般的眼睛看着电子秤的数字，豁，真的好重诶，难怪最近跑步也慢了。

“以前早餐吃两个包子，现在还得带两个！”老王担心高瀚宇是不是得什么病了，转身拿起钥匙和钱包要带高瀚宇去医院。

“呃。那个。”

“哪个？！”

“是带给别人吃的啦！”

。。。“高瀚宇你谈恋爱了？！”

“什么谈恋爱啊！给我同桌！男的！”

“男孩子就不能谈恋爱吗？！”老王的思维高瀚宇有点跟不上，也太飘了。“长得好看吗？!”

....

“好看，比女孩子都好看！”高瀚宇想到季肖冰的那张脸突然就有点害羞起来。“等下，妈！这不是重点！”

“那什么是重点？！”

“他爸妈不在家，施磊老师让我照顾他，他平常也帮我辅导功课，我就随手。”

“成绩很好？！”高瀚宇都年级第二了，能辅导他功课的肯定成绩好得不得了。

“恩，常年第一名。”

“不是。你给人送早餐你怎么胖这么多，你不要给你贪吃找借口！”老王就没见过季肖冰已经觉得儿子靠不住了，高瀚宇叹了一口气：“他有时候不爱吃包子，我就自己吃了。有时候他会去外面吃，然后要我陪他吃。”

。。。。

“你这样不行，再胖下去会长不高的！这样吧，你让他来我们家吃早餐。”老王是个爽快的人，反正也是做饭。多一个人多一双筷子而已。

“他，早晨爱赖床。”想起每天早晨到被窝里去把季肖冰捞起来高瀚宇脸就红了。

身体软软的，身上也香香的，特别轻，抱起来的时候很舒服，刚醒的季肖冰懵懵的，像个小奶团子。趴在他肩头的时候喉咙里还会发出咕噜噜的声音像极了隔壁奶奶家的小奶猫。

“那这样吧，你带过去他家里吧。”

也行。

“诶，他家长不在，平时吃啥？”老王突然想到什么。

“中午在学校吃吧。晚上我就不知道了，他和我一起回家的。”对吼，晚上他吃啥？！明天好好问问。

“看看人家，爸妈不在身边成绩还那么好。”老王对这个素未谋面的小同学有了一点点的怜爱之心。

“看看我妈又给你带什么好吃的了。”高瀚宇把季肖冰从被窝里抱出来，季肖冰整个人都挂在高瀚宇的身上，嘴上还呢喃着。

“让我再睡会儿。”季肖冰靠在高瀚宇的怀里眼睛也没睁开。高瀚宇摇摇头把他抱到了浴室安放在马桶上。季肖冰又靠着墙闭着眼睛。高瀚宇帮季肖冰挤好了牙膏倒好了水递给季肖冰。“刷牙了。乖。”每天早晨为了哄季肖冰起床不知道要多久，难怪他没时间吃早餐。这样磨磨蹭蹭的可不得踩着点到。

牙膏是薄荷味的，在口腔里刚刚刷过就有激爽的气味直达脑部，季肖冰瞬间就清醒了。高瀚宇看到季肖冰不再是那样懵懵懂懂眼神开始清明了就下楼准备早餐。

“你不用那么用功，早点睡。我考不过你的。”今天王女士给做的鸡蛋面，配了千层饼。“我没有熬夜。”季肖冰咬了一口饼。

“那怎么起不来。”老王的手艺就是好，高瀚宇不是自夸，自己的妈妈举世无双！季肖冰吸了一大口面：“这个好吃！”

“嗯，还有，多吃点，”高瀚宇把保温碗推到季肖冰面前。“困呐。”

“你几点睡啊？”

“十点！”

。。。。高瀚宇每天作业到十点才结束，后面还加练了一点，结果季肖冰这边十点就睡了，然后早晨六点还不起来。其他班的学霸们都早早去上早读了，就他每天悠哉悠哉的。

“你这脑子怎么长的？”高瀚宇敲了一下季肖冰的脑门。“天生的啊。不服气啊。”

“服气服气！”

高瀚宇每天六点二十到季肖冰家里，哄他起床吃饭磨磨蹭蹭，好歹能在七点十分出了家门。季肖冰家到学校十分钟的车程，非常完美。

自从高瀚宇带早餐之后，季肖冰的脸色也比以前好多了，不再是那么苍白，还有些红润。施磊看了挺开心的。而且两个人的成绩也没耽误，一样是一二名之争。这种良性的互动施磊相当满意。

初秋时节，风里还夹杂着些许烈日的灼耀，树叶已经开始发黄。秋日的温暖和其他季节不同。春天夹着寒意的日头有时候让人抓不住，冬天的太阳就如同电冰箱的灯毫无用处，夏日几乎能燃烧了整个世界，秋天的温暖却是沁人心脾的。

高瀚宇和季肖冰两个人在公园的大树下看书，高瀚宇靠着树干，季肖冰就躺在他的大腿上。这里是季肖冰的世外桃源，从小到大他就这棵树陪伴他长大，以前他一个人的时候他就窝在树边看书。他们小区旁边的一个森林公园，非常大，郁郁葱葱的各种树。季肖冰却只认这一棵。有一次高瀚宇没考好跌到第五名，季肖冰看他心情不好就带他到这里散心。阳光透过树杈一点点洒落到他们的身上。偶有落叶掉落，高瀚宇捡起掉在季肖冰身上的树叶。季肖冰就安静的翻着书。举累了，季肖冰把书放在胸前，他这个角度正好能看见高瀚宇的脸。高瀚宇一低头就看见季肖冰对着他笑。

“累了？”

“嗯。”高瀚宇伸手摸了摸季肖冰的脸，最近被喂得圆圆的，摸起来挺舒服的。落叶正好掉在了季肖冰的唇上，高瀚宇放下书把树叶捡了起来，正好摩擦到他的唇边，季肖冰张嘴咬了一口。高瀚宇吃痛的抽回手，低头咬了季肖冰的唇。季肖冰的耳朵眼见着就红了。高瀚宇满意的抬起头拿着书看了起来。被突如其来的亲密动作吓得好不容易缓过劲儿来，学霸的胜负心突然燃起来，季肖冰直接爬上高瀚宇的身上打落了他的手里的书。

“肖冰你。。”还未说完的话就被季肖冰吞入了口中。高瀚宇瞪着眼睛看着攀上来的季肖冰对自己为所欲为，竟然丝毫没有想反抗，在猫舌的倾门踏户之下高瀚宇闭上眼睛，也伸出舌头和季肖冰纠缠起来。季肖冰本想讨回公道，结果被高瀚宇的舌吻打乱了阵脚，开始在高瀚宇的怀里反抗起来。但是终究力量悬殊，季肖冰只能乖乖的待在高瀚宇的怀里。

终于高瀚宇摸到季肖冰整个人软在他怀里才放开他。“流氓！这是我的初吻！”季肖冰愤愤的骂道。

高瀚宇哭笑不得，谁爬上来强吻他在先的。“这也是我的。”高瀚宇拍拍季肖冰的背把他整个人圈在怀里。

“你要去X大？！”高瀚宇不可置信的看着季肖冰。虽然两个人没说过要报什么学校，但是不是默认就去T大吗？

“X大的金融系是最好的。”

“T大的白教授还是最好的金融学家！”高瀚宇知道季肖冰想报金融学，虽然不知道为什么，但是他知道。他在为自己挑选专业的时候也对季肖冰的专业稍微了解了一下。

“一个老师好又不是整个专业好，T大最好的系不是工程系吗？”高瀚宇报的就是工程系，季肖冰这句话让高瀚宇很生气，这是什么意思，这难道是说他私自，只想着自己？

两个人第一次吵架，第一次生气，结果这一气就是五年。

季肖冰和高瀚宇分别考上了自己想去的学校，却失去了和对方的联系。大学生活多姿多彩，高瀚宇也不能免俗，因为在军训的时候唱歌被挖掘出来，迎新晚会被推出来弹着吉他唱了一首歌，一战成名，立刻成为全校的焦点。各种情书爱慕之言满天飞。纷纷扰扰的半个学期过去，高瀚宇才从新鲜的大学生活中静下心来。高瀚宇是本地学生，在学校住了小半学期，开始规律了就回家住了。

“诶，你那个同桌考哪里啊？”去年暑假高瀚宇没上课还给季肖冰带早餐，今年暑假，高瀚宇借着休息和妈妈外婆出去旅游，老王都忘记了这茬。等高瀚宇上大学又是两个月没回家，最近在家住老王才想起来之前一直要多做一份早餐。

“X大。”

“那不是不在这里了？”

“嗯。”高瀚宇摆弄着吉他。

“哎，毕业了各奔东西就很难聚了。”

“对了，你姜阿姨买了房子在我们附近，等下我们过去看看她。”老王的闺蜜前几天刚刚买了一个房子就在他们小区，这几天忙着开始准备装修。老王带着高瀚宇去了姜阿姨的新家。高瀚宇走到新家门口的时候愣住了，这不是季肖冰的家吗？

“这。”

“这家主人都不在这里，原来有个儿子在这边念书，也考到他们身边去了。就把房子卖了。”

原来季肖冰的爸妈在X市，所以他想考过去。高瀚宇五味杂陈。想联系一下季肖冰，结果发现自己只有他的固定电话，他们都在读书也没有手机，房子卖了等于什么关系都切断了。高瀚宇突然觉得自己的心好痛。


	4. Chapter 4

季肖冰在X大的第二年依旧是受欢迎的一年，甚至更受欢迎。颜值上说他校草当之无愧，大一新生也没有比他好看的，成绩他也是常年优秀。追他的人可以绕足球场一圈。他虽然待人接物都极尽温和，但总给人距离感。几乎很难得看到他和别人进出，总是一个人安安静静的。

“诶，那不是季肖冰吗？”一个来X大玩的男生和身边的女生说。

“你认识他，那是我们学校的校草，有名的高岭之花。”

“认识。”

“肖冰！”男生喊着季肖冰的名字挥了挥手。季肖冰看到了男生，挑了挑眉。“诶，来玩？”

“嗯。”季肖冰虽然在X大有些高冷，但是和自己的高中同学还是关系不错的，这个男生当时和他还有高瀚宇、另一个男生四个人是一个学习小组的。

老友相见至少得吃顿饭什么的，季肖冰主动邀请男生吃了个便饭。

“这怎么好意思。”

“我是主你是客。”

学校不过是什么小炒店而已。点了三五个菜就差不多了。席间不过是说说自己回忆一下过往。

“诶，你和高瀚宇还有联系吗？”男生问道。

“高。。没有，我没有他的联系方式。”季肖冰好久没有听到这个名字了。

“我听说他谈恋爱了。”男生自顾自的说起来，还和旁边的女生说起高瀚宇的事迹。

“大一迎新晚会一战成名。帅翻了。”

“有我们校草帅吗？”女生笑问。

“那肯定没有啊，肖冰以前在我们学校也是校草。不，应该是市草。我们那一届的一个能打的都没有。”季肖冰当年在高中学习成绩好，人长得帅。也经常代表学校参加一些活动，还作为那一级的学生代表在市礼堂发过言。

“高瀚宇会弹吉他？”季肖冰认识他第一次听说。

“恩，现在还搞了个乐队好像。老李和他一个学校。”

这顿饭吃的季肖冰很堵，房间里有一个他高中毕业的照片，而背面藏着和高瀚宇的合影。高瀚宇不知道从哪里借了一台相机给他拍了一堆，然后两个人也合了很多，不过好多都废了。就这一张，他好看高瀚宇帅，季肖冰就洗了留起来。现在也不知道胶卷丢到了哪里，他们那些年的感情就只剩下这张照片。

季肖冰轻轻的抚着高瀚宇的脸。他后悔了。拿起电话想给高瀚宇打电话，但是又不知道基于什么样的身份打，他犹豫了。

“你想考研？”

“嗯。留校可以保送啊。”

“我要考T大的白教授。”季肖冰和辅导说。他现在大二，他找辅导员咨询考研的事儿。遇到这么上进的学生他很开心，但是要考T大？季肖冰是从T市考过来的。再考回去？“嗯，所以我现在可以开始准备什么？”

辅导很开心季肖冰能如此信任自己，所以很快帮他安排好本科阶段的学分计划，还为他提供了考研的相关材料。

季肖冰在大三结束的时候终于如愿考回了T大。

“好不容易能聚几年又回去了？”

“我喜欢T市。”季肖冰从小在T市长大，父母也能理解他对T市的喜欢。

“那要好好照顾自己，”季妈妈给季肖冰整理衣物。“有事儿就找你姑姑。”

“嗯，好的。”

“之前以为你回来都把房子给卖了。”

“没事儿，我还会买回来的。”季肖冰趴在椅子上看着正在帮他整理东西的妈妈说。“知道我们肖冰最乖。”

季肖冰回到T大的第一天，就看见高瀚宇背着吉他和一个女孩从他面前走过。他愣神了很久，也没敢开口叫他。研究生和本科生并不在一个地方，季肖冰也再没有见到高瀚宇。高瀚宇确实是风云人物，季肖冰经常在学校里听见关于他的消息，而他的乐队也经常在学校的晚会演出。季肖冰就远远的坐在后面看着舞台上的他，那是一个校园乐队，唱的都是校园民谣，高瀚宇的声音季肖冰太熟悉了，曾经他偶尔会拉着他的手给他唱情歌，现在他坐在礼堂最后面看着最远的高瀚宇给别人唱情歌。

这一场是毕业晚会，所有的人都认为高瀚宇会在这一场晚会向他的女朋友求婚，毕竟选的歌曲是一首情歌。高瀚宇很浪漫，曾经在文艺汇演的时候为他的女友庆生，所以这场如果求婚也不会意外。

但是意外的是，唱完歌的高瀚宇收拾乐器就走了，季肖冰身边的女生叹气说：“我以为他会求婚呢，我听他女朋友的舍友说两个人都做好结婚的准备了。”

季肖冰一个人漫无目的的在校园里走着，他曾经和高瀚宇来过T大，他知道高瀚宇当年多么期待能和他一起进入T大，但是最后他的选择似乎伤害了高瀚宇，可是当他回来的时候一切都不一样了。

高中毕业五周年，曾经的同学们聚到了一起，季肖冰也在邀请之列。他也是忙昏了头，高瀚宇和他是同班同学肯定是会出现的吧。当他在宴会上看见高瀚宇的时候脱口而出：“你怎么在这里。”

季肖冰如果仔细看的话他应该能在高瀚宇的眼里看见惊喜，但是他并没有。所以整场宴会他都很沉默。甚至还多喝了一杯，可惜酒量不行的他在宴会结束的时候就有点醉了。同学们安排各种护花使者，季肖冰自然被推给了高瀚宇。

“你俩高中的时候关系最好了，我们还以为你们俩在谈恋爱呢？”等车的时候几个人开始调侃起来。

季肖冰只是笑笑没有说话，高瀚宇打了一下那个男生：“不要乱说。”

车子来了之后，不知道是因为太过温暖还是酒意上头，季肖冰直接倒在了高瀚宇的肩膀上，等师傅把他们送到学校门口的时候，季肖冰还没有醒，高瀚宇也不知道他住哪儿就自作主张去了自己住的地方。

把季肖冰安顿在床上之后，高瀚宇洗漱了一下窝在沙发上将就一晚。刚刚抱着他感觉瘦了好多，想起当年哄他起床好像还是昨天的样子。高瀚宇这一夜梦里全是高中和季肖冰一起上学放学的场景。

宿醉后的清晨是疼痛的清晨，季肖冰醒来的时候整个脑袋炸到不行，睁眼又是一个陌生的地方，摸摸自己的衣服，完整的。他挣扎着起来，模糊的看见房间里有个人影，人影似乎看见他醒了，立刻就走了过来。

“你醒了。喝杯水吧。”

“高瀚宇！”

季肖冰醒了，他面前坐着的是高瀚宇，是他日思夜想的高瀚宇，是和别人谈婚论嫁的高瀚宇。

“好久没听你喊我名字了。”高瀚宇真的很怀念这个声音。“我不知道你住哪儿，所以就带你回来了。”

季肖冰喝着水，刚睡醒的眼睛里和当年一样朦胧。“你在外面租房子？”季肖冰突然笑了一下，“也是，有女朋友住宿舍不方便吧。”

高瀚宇楞了一下，“一直要画图纸，回去太迟了，回家也不合适就在外面租房子了。”他急着解释，这个房子不是为了女朋友住的。“你回来了？”

“嗯。回来两年了。”季肖冰坐在床边，高瀚宇突然想到什么，转身翻箱倒柜起来。“怎么不来找我。”高瀚宇终于找到了一把没有拆封过的牙刷。

“不好打扰。”

“我。”

季肖冰起身从高瀚宇的手里把牙刷拿了过来，观察了一下找到了浴室的门口。走了过去。浴室里很干净，牙杯里就一根牙刷，架子上也只有一条毛巾，不像有同居人的样子。

高瀚宇跟着季肖冰走了过来，抱着胸靠在浴室门口。

季肖冰刷牙的场景让高瀚宇想起六年前的样子，季肖冰刷牙的时候鼓着脸还是那么可爱，以前这个时候高瀚宇都会伸手捏他的脸。所以现在他也有这个冲动。

“那个人不是我的女朋友，只是为了帮忙。”高瀚宇突然说。季肖冰吞了一口水，灌漱着口腔，然后吐掉，高瀚宇立刻递上了一条干净的毛巾。季肖冰接过毛巾洗了个脸。

“这种忙也能帮？”洗完脸的季肖冰清醒了不少。

“一时半会儿还。”

季肖冰架着二郎腿坐在沙发上看着高瀚宇：“你今天休息吗？”

“啊。”高瀚宇像是做错什么事儿似的低着头。“我也休息，可以听你说。”

“不是，我没有女朋友啊。我，那个，她。”高瀚宇着急的解释着，却越来越乱，季肖冰看着他慌乱的样子突然有点想笑。“你干嘛，我只是开个玩笑。”

“她被人骚扰，又是我一个乐队的，我就帮帮忙。”

“哦。你过得好吗？”

“不好。”高瀚宇的直接让季肖冰接下来的话不知道该怎么说。高瀚宇蹲在季肖冰的身边，拉过他的手。“你还走吗？”

季肖冰的手有些凉，高瀚宇的手把他整个包裹之后能感觉到季肖冰的手心在抖。“不走了好不好。”高瀚宇抬头看着季肖冰。沉寂了五年的感情突然被唤醒就如沉睡的猛兽突然觉醒，立刻用超自然的速度吞噬着两个人。等季肖冰回过神儿来，他已经被高瀚宇压在床上热吻了起来。

久违的温度，久违的气息。曾经无数次抚摸过他身体的双手开始探入他的衣服里，常年画图执笔起的薄茧刮着季肖冰娇嫩的后背，一阵颤栗。

“嗯~”让人脸红的呻吟从鼻尖飘出，高瀚宇用腿拨开季肖冰的双腿，季肖冰的腿情不自禁的挂上了高瀚宇的腰。

接下来就一发不可收拾了，褪去了身上的障碍物，高瀚宇一手握着两个人的欲望上下撸动，季肖冰在激情之中整个身子呈现了粉红色。一声声的呻吟和低吼从两个人的口中蹦出。直到欲望完全释放。

“好多。”高瀚宇手上都是浓浓的精液，季肖冰脸红的想打人，被高瀚宇抓住了手回了一个甜甜的吻。


	5. Chapter 5

“你来了两年我怎么都没听说你？不像你的风格啊。”清洗过后两个人回到床上躺着闲聊。季肖冰在高中当年也是一代风云人物，别的不说就凭颜值就能秒一片，回到T大竟然悄无声息，季肖冰撇撇嘴没说话。“念书呢，干嘛搞得满城风雨。”

实际上季肖冰在白教授学习了不到两个月就被白教授送到金融机构去帮忙了，所以几乎没有在学校出现过。

“我要是知道你回来了，我早就来找你了。我多想你知道吗？”高瀚宇压着季肖冰让他动弹不得。

“渣男！”季肖冰从猫唇里缓缓吐出两个字。

“我怎么就渣男了！”高瀚宇挠了季肖冰痒痒肉一下，让他格格的笑。

“我怎么听说你们俩要结婚了。”季肖冰用手画着高瀚宇的唇，他也好想他。

“哎。说到这个我就！自作自受！”高瀚宇从季肖冰的身上下来，侧卧着，季肖冰转个身就到了他的怀里。

“当时她被人骚扰，我们几个轮流保护她，结果有一天刚好和那个人遇到，不得已我只好说我是她男朋友。这事儿就被被传出去了。倒是后来那个人也没来骚扰他。因为一个乐队的，总是同进同出嘛，我也。后来我跟她说清楚了啊，但是我觉得她误会大了。特别是有一次有个演出刚好遇到她生日，哎。”高瀚宇都不敢回想起那天的场景。

那是露天的舞台，全校的人都站在台下，他准备要走的时候有人喊他到后台去拿东西，结果推出来一个蛋糕。舞台上满场的泡泡，乐队还奏着特别浪漫的音乐，高瀚宇当时就觉得自己被绑架了。

“我怎么觉得。”季肖冰的手指不老实的在高瀚宇的胸前画着。

“觉得啥？我真的和她说了好几次了，哎，女孩子的名声也是。”高瀚宇的左右为难让自己陷入了沼泽。“不过后来我真的很认真的找她谈了一次，算是解释清楚了吧。”

“果然是渣男！”

“喂！我可是连她的手，呃。没有那种碰过！”一个乐队磕磕碰碰倒是难免，那种带着情愫和情欲的触碰是真的没有过。“诶，晚上我带你去我们乐队吧，晚上有排练！”高瀚宇现在特别兴奋，想告诉所有的人他等了那么久的人回来了，终于回到他的身边了。

“才不要去。”高瀚宇吻着季肖冰的脸颊和脖子，让他不能好好说话。“不要，等下又想了。”

“那就再来一次。”

“滚！”

“冰冰，我是不是没有和你说过对不起？”

“啊？！”季肖冰看着高瀚宇，“为什么说对不起？”

“我认识你那么久我都不知道你爸妈在X市，原来你是为了和他们团聚，早知道我也考X大了。”高瀚宇把埋在心里五年的话全部倒了出来，这口气他堵了五年。

“那我也要和你说对不起，你知道我考X大的时候一定伤心极了。我听到你找女朋友的消息之后，我就后悔了。”这也是季肖冰五年来想说的话。

“我们不要分开了好不好。”已经错过的五年，高瀚宇不想放手，季肖冰也想留下来。

在一起的第一天高瀚宇就迫不及待的要把季肖冰介绍给他的乐队队员。但季肖冰走进练习室的时候，所有人都是倒抽一口冷气：“好帅哦！”在场的除了队员还有队员家属，男男女女们都对队长带进来的这个男人表示了极大的兴趣。

“师师兄。”乐队里的鼓手看到季肖冰更是意外。

季肖冰笑着和他们点点头，就被高瀚宇安排在最佳观影的位置。“老高，你朋友？”鼓手撞了一下高瀚宇。“嗯。”

“他是我师兄！”

“？！你啥时候知道他回。。的！”

“前几天，和师姐们聊天说的。说我有个师兄帅到惨绝人寰，就是不经常在学校。”师姐们给鼓手形容完，鼓手一脸不可置信的样子逼着师姐们给他刷了一次屏，但是鼓手总觉得是师姐们P图技术太高，今天能这么近距离的见到季肖冰，鼓手有些晕。

“不行，师兄我能和你合个影吗？”鼓手放下手中的鼓走到季肖冰身边。高瀚宇一个箭步把鼓手拽了回来。

“不是，老高你怎么这样，我和我师兄。”

“谁是你师兄，我们冰冰认了吗？”高瀚宇像护小鸡一样把季肖冰护在身后。

“你是白教授的学生？”季肖冰双手架在高瀚宇的肩头问。

“是的是的，研一！”

“为什么要合影啊？”

“给师姐们炫耀一下！”鼓手得瑟的拿着手机，“不然你们这样，我拍一张。”还没等高瀚宇拒绝鼓手就直接按下快门拍了一张。

“他真有意思。”季肖冰笑着和高瀚宇说。高瀚宇一个回头刚好碰上季肖冰的脸，轻轻的啄了一下。“我才有意思，你坐着等我给你唱歌！”

“好了好了，排练了。”高瀚宇招呼了一下队员，季肖冰和几个家属都坐在他们对面看他们的表演。

高中的时候高瀚宇就会经常拉着季肖冰的手给他唱歌，什么都唱，高瀚宇的声音很亮，高音很好听，中音很悠扬，低音也非常的诱人。有时候季肖冰就靠在高瀚宇的肩头听他一首一首的清唱，直到睡着。周末的时候高瀚宇常常留宿在他家，两个人彼此的抚慰下心灵在那一刻达到了共鸣。

“有没有人说过你唱歌好听啊。”季肖冰说道。

“啊，我没给别人唱过歌。”高瀚宇没有上过舞台，只有和家里人去唱KTV的时候偶尔来几首，但是他知道季肖冰喜欢，所以就拉着他唱歌。

“那我说了！你唱歌真好听。”季肖冰一个飞扑把高瀚宇压在了床上，高瀚宇抱着他在他耳边继续吟唱。

“高瀚宇！”一个尖锐的女生打碎了刚刚的平静，从门外走进来一个喝醉了女生，后面还跟着两个女生。

季肖冰站起身来，高瀚宇放下吉他走到季肖冰的身边：“没事儿。”

“高瀚宇你到底有没有心啊！三年了，就是块冰也该化了吧，你怎么一点都感觉不到！”女生冲过来抓着高瀚宇的衣服摇着，季肖冰伸手把女生的手打掉。女生生气的要打季肖冰，高瀚宇把季肖冰拽到身后：“你喝醉了，回去休息吧！”

“我没有！你为什么不看看我，为什么！”

“小薇你喝多了，你们还愣着干嘛带小薇回去啊！”贝斯从台上走过来劝女生。

“我不要走，我要高瀚宇！”

“高瀚宇是我的！”季肖冰冷冷的声音从高瀚宇的身后响起。所有的人互相看了一眼，并不知道发生了什么事儿。高瀚宇牵起季肖冰的手：“我已经和你说的很清楚了，既然你没听懂，我就再说一次！这个人，是我的爱人，这五年来我心里都是他，他现在回来了，我不会再让他离开了。我也希望你能明白，我们之间不可能。”

高瀚宇才说完季肖冰就直接覆上了他的唇，两个人在众目睽睽之下热吻了起来。

女生大喊了一声，哭着跑了出去，跟着的女生还在准备质问高瀚宇，其他队员就喊：“愣着干嘛追啊！”

“她没事儿吧。”虽然抢男人季肖冰没有手软，但是他就是那么一个善良的人，也会担心那个女孩子。

“没事儿，送去宿舍了，酒醒了还哭说丢人了呢。”高瀚宇把季肖冰揽在怀里，“高瀚宇是我的！”高瀚宇突然学起季肖冰当时说话的语气。“干嘛啦！讨厌！”

“好霸气的！”高瀚宇被这种需要给圈的死死的。

“本来就是我的！一直都是！”

两个人重新在一起之后，高瀚宇一定要季肖冰搬来和他住，季肖冰虽然那晚霸气的抢男人，但是脸皮薄的他怎么也迈不出这一步，最后还是高瀚宇在床上威逼利诱还录了音才让季肖冰点头答应和他一起住。两个人开始了正式的同居生活，高瀚宇还在学校里学习，季肖冰一边学习还要一边去金融机构上班，研究生的生活简单充实。

T大，他们在高中的时候来过几次，里面怀揣着高瀚宇对他们未来生活的全部憧憬，现在两个人可以携手走在T大校园，高瀚宇觉得特别幸福，季肖冰看着高瀚宇脸上的笑容也超级开心。想想两个人浪费了五年，现在是拼命弥补的时候。

又可以一起学习，一起生活。在图书馆里，抱着一堆原文书啃的季肖冰一脸严肃，高瀚宇坐在旁边陪他看书，时不时还把冰美式的吸管递过去让季肖冰喝一口。季肖冰在键盘上噼里啪啦敲的飞起的时候，高瀚宇安安静静的在旁边画着图。还是那棵树下，长大的两个人依旧靠在一起，偶尔想起他们的初吻，高瀚宇总要借机会把季肖冰吻到缺氧。

在出租的房子里，两个人围着围裙，高瀚宇下厨，季肖冰在旁边帮忙洗菜切菜打下手。家常菜，简简单单两个人的生活。但是他们必定不是能过着这么平淡生活的人。

高瀚宇在研三的时候，得到了一个出国留学的机会。在导师兴奋的关切下，不知所措的回到了他们的家，他不知道该怎么和季肖冰说。


	6. Chapter 6

“这么好的机会干嘛不去，”季肖冰翻着出国的材料。

“说好了不分开，这一去又不知道什么情况。”高瀚宇不舍得季肖冰，初恋的牵绊，五年的离别，他不想分别太久。

“傻瓜，又不是不回来了，再说我还可以去看你嘛。”季肖冰知道很多人都希望高瀚宇抓住这次机会，出国进修对高瀚宇有更大的帮助。

高瀚宇紧紧的抱着季肖冰，“我不想走。不想离开你。”

“小宇！”季肖冰挣开高瀚宇的怀抱，捧着他的脸：“如果我说为了我们的将来呢？有更好的生活，好不好？”

季肖冰亲吻上高瀚宇的唇，然后把他推倒在床上。脱去两人的衣物，季肖冰跨坐在高瀚宇的身上，低头开始亲吻高瀚宇的唇脖子，揉着高瀚宇的胸，下半身在不听的磨蹭着。两个人的欲望已经觉醒，但季肖冰没有理会，继续吻着高瀚宇，高瀚宇想动，被他压着，难得小猫咪如此主动，高瀚宇也就随他折腾。

平日里最喜欢摸的胸，也是猫咪最喜欢舔舐的地方。猫舌在胸前打着转，一点点的嘬着，惹得高瀚宇十分痒，但是看到季肖冰这么专注也就躺着享受。小猫舔奶的时候手也没闲着，抓着两个人的欲望撸动着，高瀚宇兴奋的从喉咙里发出低哑的吼声。正兴头上季肖冰停了下来，从高瀚宇的身上坐了起来，半蹲的姿势，让自己的后穴一点点吃进高瀚宇的铸铁。离开了手心的禁锢还有点空虚的铸铁在季肖冰的后穴里找到了抚慰，那狭窄而温暖的穴道把高瀚宇一点点包裹起来。

“啊。”季肖冰在拼尽力气之后把高瀚宇的铸铁完完全全的吃了进去。“好深啊。”高瀚宇坏心的动了几下，季肖冰直喊停：“你等下，我缓缓。”高瀚宇的尺寸巨大，季肖冰每次都需要很长的时间适应，何况这次没有完全扩张，季肖冰能吃进全部都已经一头汗了。

在季肖冰缓了一阵子之后，开始动了起来，他的动作缓慢，但是高瀚宇的铸铁很容易就刺激到季肖冰的前列腺，引起他的颤栗。在适应了一段时间之后，季肖冰开始加快速度，坐下又起来。高瀚宇的手扶着季肖冰的腰帮着他一起浮动。

“啊，小宇。”

“冰冰你好厉害。”高瀚宇也配合着季肖冰开始挺腰。一开始只是浅浅的幅度，高瀚宇的加入让季肖冰整个人都快爽飞了，吃到最深处下一秒就滑到了最外面，再一下用力撞到了那个点。“啊！”

新手上马，总是牵着绳子绕几圈才开始上路，小心翼翼的不敢前进就在原地塌起了步，试探似的往前方走去，耳边的风让人有种低空飞行的感觉。渐渐的不满足于这种浅薄的快感，马鞭一挥马儿迈开步子往前奔跑。“啊，小宇，慢。。。慢。。慢点。”被颠的七荤八素的季肖冰双手也不知道该怎么往哪儿放，只想从高瀚宇的身上下来，摸上他放在腰间的手，得到的是更加用力的掌握。

季肖冰的腰细细的，高瀚宇两只手刚好圈了个圈，季肖冰的手摸过来的时候被高瀚宇直接按在了腰上：“冰冰好厉害哦，好会骑哦。”

“才。啊。才。不是。你。快啊啊啊啊。放开啊我。”季肖冰已经一句完整的话都说不出来了。被快感刺激到眼泪迷上一层薄雾之后，高瀚宇一个翻身：“虽然你喜欢在上面，但是我更喜欢你在下面。”然后抓着季肖冰的腰开始猛烈的撞击。

“啊啊啊。小宇，去美国吧！答应我。”在高瀚宇射入季肖冰身体的时候季肖冰用尽最后的力气说出了这句话。

高瀚宇最终把材料递交上去，他们就只剩下两个月相处的时间。为了弥补五年的缺失也为了填埋即将到来的缺失，他们几乎每天的腻在一起，去游乐场，去看电影，去逛街，去旅游，彻夜不停的做爱。

“冰冰，我就想把你揣兜里带走。”高瀚宇抱着季肖冰，他舍不得。

“等我办下签证我就去找你。”季肖冰摸着高瀚宇的背，他也舍不得，在他身上那种温暖的气息，但是他得放他走。

“石教授。”石教授是高瀚宇的导师，他把季肖冰请到办公室单独和他聊了一次。

“肖冰啊。小高现在有这么一个很好的机会，我希望你劝劝他。”高瀚宇和季肖冰交往一个月之后就公开了，全校都看着这两个人帅哥出双入对特别羡慕，老师们偶尔谈起学生的八卦自然不能免俗的说起他们俩。毕竟是真的帅，据说还有刚到学校的小辅导们偷偷打听他们。

“石教授。”季肖冰当然知道这个机会很好，但是他只想尊重高瀚宇的意见。

“肖冰啊，小高这个机会，一年才一个名额，我连自己的项目都不要了，就希望小高去。你呢也希望他能进步吧。这个机会啊千载难逢，我听说有个外国银行要聘用你？这都是机会，不能你进步不让小高进步吧，我们不能这么自私。”

季肖冰坐在图书馆里看着窗外的树，想起了高中时候和高瀚宇同桌的场景，无忧无虑的高中生活，现在有无尽的烦恼。暑假回家的时候，他和爸妈说自己和高瀚宇谈恋爱了，爸爸直接打了他一巴掌，妈妈哭着说怎么能，求他分手。季肖冰跪在爸妈面前希望得到他们的同意。

“你就没想过你们以后怎么办吗？”

同性关系不是禁忌，但是爸妈还是会想的长远一点，两个人以后没有孩子，对方要是以后找女人怎么办。

“你们还年轻，就是一时新鲜，到了年纪还是要找女人结婚生子的。”

“我不会的。”

“那他呢？你说你和他认识那么久，他都没有带你去见过他爸妈吗？”高中在一起一年半，季肖冰确实没有去过高瀚宇的家，也没见过王女士。

“那个时候我们还小，没必要。”

“现在呢？！冰冰啊，你要谈恋爱找对象我们都没意见，但是这个什么高宇？”

“高瀚宇！”

“你看长得就一脸花花公子的样子，不行。”季肖冰手机里有他们俩的合影，高瀚宇搂着季肖冰露出大白牙，傻里傻气的，哪里看出花花公子了！

季肖冰和家里闹崩了之后就直接回T市了。但是他没有和高瀚宇说这个事儿，毕竟他觉得这是他们家内部的事儿。

现在石教授的话让他不得不重新审视他和高瀚宇之间的关系。到底是年轻气盛一时兴起还是想长长久久的在一起。恰好这个时候给他们俩一个缓冲期，然而令季肖冰和高瀚宇都没想到的是这个缓冲期整整缓冲了七年。

两个人终究离别了，在机场抱得难舍难分，距离一旦拉开再就很难回去了。一开始还有联系到后来时差成了借口，工作成了挡箭牌，再后来两个人渐行渐远就失去了联系。

高瀚宇出国没多久，季肖冰也跟着外国银行走了，在外企高压的工作下很快成为独挡一面的主管，出众的外表出色的能力很多人向他抛出了橄榄枝，最后他还是回到了T市。

而两个人都有了独自的生活，高瀚宇在美国学习的时候认识了一群新朋友，也被一个女生紧追不放，然而约会了三次之后，高瀚宇告诉对方，对不起我真的没办法喜欢你。如果这算是第二个女朋友的话，高瀚宇前半生就都和季肖冰在纠缠着。

季肖冰二十八岁的时候家里就开始着急了，有段时间，每个周末他得见四五个相亲对象。但是从来没有一个接下去的，后来在工作中遇到了一个稍微看上眼的女生，交往小半年，最后人家忍受不了他的冷淡和不在乎分手了。

季肖冰有时候会想自己当初的选择是不是正确的。异地暗恋到在一起，还没进入疲惫期就直接异国恋。时差杂务，不在身边的空虚需要用工作填满，却被工作压得喘不过气来。当他从外企高管的位子上下来回到T行的时候所有的同仁都觉得不可思议。他只是想回到那个他从小长大的地方，至于还能不能遇见他，还能不能找回他，季肖冰在浑浑噩噩的时间之中渐渐的失去了初心。 

在漫长的一人生活中季肖冰学会了旅行，在旅途中暂时忘记生活的不适。

“感觉你这次出来心情不一样啊。”和季肖冰一起的驴友开了一瓶饮料坐了下来。“丢了好久的东西找回来了。”

“那值得庆祝一下！”驴友和季肖冰手里的保温杯碰了一下。“是什么东西？”

“暂时保密！”季肖冰笑着说。“等下山了再告诉你！”他们现在在海拔五千米的雪山上，但季肖冰一点都不觉得冷，他感到失而复得的幸福。

高瀚宇又联系了一次季肖冰，还是无法联系。他细数着他们的过去，觉得这一次的相遇可能只是这段感情的一个句号，七年一轮回，十四年，纠缠了十四年，是该放下了。


	7. Chapter 7

“银行高管！说是大一岁，年底生的也就大几个月，长得非常好看，”姜阿姨把照片给王女士看了一下。“哎哟，真漂亮啊。”

“人家也是大忙人，我这约的时间，你赶紧的让小宇过来，长得这么漂亮的，过了这村就没这店了。这孩子我见过一次，性格特别好，说话温温柔柔的，待人接物啊看的就是舒服。在外企待过，也是见过世面的。”姜阿姨拿着手机给王女士介绍高瀚宇即将见面的相亲对象。

“行行行，我让高瀚宇赶紧回来。”王女士这边愁着高瀚宇的婚事，恰好了自己的闺蜜老姜给介绍了一个，银行高管，又漂亮又飒。王女士只是看了一眼照片就喜欢上了，而且她笃定高瀚宇也会喜欢。于是追着高瀚宇一定晚上要出来，高瀚宇被老王连环call逼的硬着头皮去了。

“眼镜拿掉，戴着眼镜看着就不像好人！”

“妈！你是我亲妈吗？！”高瀚宇把眼镜收了起来，最近老对着电脑眼镜想缓解一下。

“诶，你看吧，我们小宇的身材就是好，西装穿起来板板正正的。”王女士给高瀚宇整了整仪容。“那当然，我多帅！”高瀚宇咧着嘴笑的很大声。“别这么笑，太傻了！”

。。。。

“你真是我亲妈！”

“眼见着小冰三十了，真是愁死了。”季妈妈坐在家里的沙发上给季肖冰的姑姑打着电话。“他想找个什么样的也不说，我都和他说不上话了。”

“嫂子，我当初就劝你们别和他犟，你那个儿子属弹簧的，你越压他他越反抗。孩子的事儿是孩子的事儿，他俩在一起还是分手都不是你们的问题，现在人家倒是不在一起了，你们母子关系也没了啊。”

“哎，诶，那不是个男孩子吗？”季妈妈对当年没阻止季爸爸打了季肖冰一巴掌有些愧疚。

“少来吧，就不是那个叫啥，高啥？就不是那个男孩子的事儿，换成女孩子也一样。这几年相亲也没少见男的啊，我哥他反对了吗？还不是当时觉得自己家的白菜被拱了。”说到这个季姑姑的白眼简直要翻到天上。当初季肖冰第一个男生的相亲对象还是季爸爸说的，要不相个男的？那倒是，季肖冰的脸自然是相亲市场的稀缺货，人追了大半年，最后被季肖冰报警给赶走了。

季肖冰讨厌相亲就是这个问题，但是姑姑一直就追着他去，特别现在，他才刚刚落地，还没准备去撩他遗失的美好，就被姑姑抓到。

“哎哟，小冰你这是去哪里扑腾回来，这胡子，东西放一下，赶紧的。”姑姑在家门口堵季肖冰，催促他赶紧去洗了个澡，然后抓到美容室剪了一下头剃了胡子。

“哇，好帅啊！”美容室的人都围过来看季肖冰。季肖冰叹了一口气。“那是当然了，我们小冰当年还是校草呢？”

“他不是校草。”有个小姑娘小声说：“他是市草。”季肖冰被夸的耳朵通红。

“大学老师不会配不上你吧，今年最后一次，这个不行，今年我就不骚扰你了！”季姑姑和季肖冰保证道！季肖冰随手摸了一下手机，才想起来在雪山上摔坏了还没来得及换，烦躁的抓了抓头。“哎哟，把发型弄乱了。”两个人收拾完了叫了辆车去约会的地点。“把眼镜戴上，对方可是个大学老师，眼镜戴一下比较斯文。”季姑姑给季肖冰重新拾掇了一下：“看看，多帅！”

季肖冰和姑姑推门进包间的时候，对方一家和媒人正在聊天，“啊来了啊，来介绍一下。”

“T大老师高瀚宇，T行季肖冰。”

季肖冰看见高瀚宇原本无奈的神情立刻整个亮了起来，目不转睛的盯着高瀚宇。高瀚宇看到季肖冰的时候正在喝茶，差点把手里的茶杯打翻。

“来来来，坐这边。”姜阿姨招呼两家坐下来，季肖冰就坐在高瀚宇的旁边。季肖冰心情特别好，这边姜阿姨让服务员开始上菜。

“不要客气，吃个便饭。”菜色一道道上来。两个人都没说话，季姑姑和王女士倒是聊得很开心。三个大人虽然这边聊得火热那边眼神还是关注着两个人的互动。虽然没什么交流，但是高瀚宇总是优先季肖冰，还帮他剥了虾，挑好了蟹肉。贴心的举动都让三个大人觉得有戏！

吃到一半，三个大人找了个借口就离开了，临走之前还交待高瀚宇要好好照顾季肖冰。

待三个大人离开之后，季肖冰把椅子往高瀚宇边上靠了一下，高瀚宇咽了咽口水，屁股往外面挪了一点点。“好巧哦。居然是你。”季肖冰又贴了更紧一点。想着本来下了飞机就想去找高瀚宇，竟然送上门来，季肖冰自然是开心的不得了。但是他不知道高瀚宇原本已经准备给他俩的感情画个句号才决定来相亲的，竟然。

高瀚宇深呼了一口气，“真的好巧。”

“原来我家是卖给你阿姨啊。”季肖冰夹了一块牛肉放在嘴巴里，酱紫有点沾染到唇边，高瀚宇下意识的伸手去擦，被季肖冰用舌头舔了一下。高瀚宇触电般的赶紧撤了回来。“缘妙不可言啊！”高瀚宇不敢看季肖冰，他知道此刻的季肖冰有多诱人，更知道他对自己的影响力有多大，如果不是之前的失联，如果是刚刚重逢的那天，他可能现在就在包间里把季肖冰办了，可是他不想再和季肖冰纠缠了，他真的想画上一个句号。

两个人吃完饭离开酒店，高瀚宇还是依约送季肖冰回家，把季肖冰送到楼下的时候，季肖冰很开心的拉着他的手：“上去坐坐吧。”

“不了，我明天有课。”碰的一声把车门关了就直接开走了，留下季肖冰和尾气作伴。季肖冰一脸疑惑不知道哪里得罪了他。想想可能是太惊喜了？还是有别的什么原因？也许被月老的红线捆的喘不过气，明天就会好了。

但是季肖冰错了，三天高瀚宇都没有再联系季肖冰一次。季肖冰这边还在纳闷，那边姑姑就来问相亲结果：“他没联系你？！不能够啊，我听他妈的意思，他很喜欢你啊！难不成还要我们主动啊。”季肖冰听着姑姑噼里啪啦一顿说突然想起来他的新手机还没弄，这几天都用备用手机，这里没有存高瀚宇的电话，他倒是想主动，可不知道联系方式啊！

“什么？没有联系方式？他没给你吗？哎哟，怎么大学老师这么粗心啊！”季肖冰坐在旁边开始设置新手机。“算了算了，不联系就不联系，不要了。我们冰冰还怕找不到对象？”

“姑姑！”季肖冰听到姑姑说不要了立刻就喊了起来。

“干嘛，你真的喜欢他啊！”那天在包间她就觉得不对劲，真的不对劲，刚开始季肖冰去相亲，怕他跑了姑姑都跟着去，后来知道认命了就没偶尔跟着去，但是从来没有一次和那天一样，季肖冰整个人是亢奋的，甚至很明显的可以看到他的身体几乎就是贴着高瀚宇，十人大的桌子，坐了五个人，他们愣是能给你坐出二十个人的感觉。

季肖冰突然咬了一下唇脸红了起来。“我，我，我要不要带你去检查一下，你这什么表情啊！”这小女儿姿态到底是怎么来的？

“检查什么啊？”

“我嫂子当年有没有把你报错性别！”

“姑姑！你瞎说啥呢！”季肖冰扭了一下身体，“完了，你是真的喜欢他啊？”

季肖冰低着头摆弄着手机，鼻腔发出了一声“嗯。”

既然自己家孩子喜欢那就主动一点吧。季姑姑就给姜阿姨打了电话，姜阿姨那边听说高瀚宇三天没联系季肖冰，立刻就炸了，不停地跟季姑姑道歉，说立刻就去把那个臭小子抓来拷问一下，然后直接定下了两个人下次见面的时间。

“高瀚宇！人家银行高管，哪点配不上你了！工资还比你高！长得又漂亮，老王你也看到了，小冰啊斯斯文文的，脾气秉性都好，怎么就不喜欢呢？”姜阿姨自小看高瀚宇长大，自然也是当半个儿子看，根本没在客气的。

“高瀚宇！你要是不喜欢人家，就别让人家误会，吃个饭不好好吃，往人家身上靠，我还寻思着你开窍了，终于找到意中人了！？”

高瀚宇百口莫辩，那不是季肖冰靠过来的吗？他们。

“妈！阿姨！你们知不知道他是谁啊！”

“他能是谁，T行的高管还能是通缉犯啊！？”

“妈，你记得吗？高中的时候，每天早晨我带早餐的那个同桌！”高瀚宇终于没忍住把事情说了。

“就是那个孩子啊！”高瀚宇点点头，想着毕竟是过去式了，何必再纠缠呢。可万万没想到王女士直接一个抱枕丢了过来：“高瀚宇！你是猪吗？这么好的人你怎么能放过呢？这叫啥这就是缘分呐！你高中毕业多少年了，十二年了吧，哎哟。啧啧。”高瀚宇被王女士震的一愣一愣的。

“我就说他喜欢他吧，孩他姨，哎哟。这要是早几年，我这孙子都抱上了！”

“妈，我们俩都男的不会生。”

“抱养不行啊，代孕不行啊！”老王气的躺靠在沙发上，姜阿姨赶紧给老王扇风。

“十二年啊！哎哟，真是气死我了！”

“没有十二年！”

“什么？”

“我念研究生的时候，和你说的那个对象就是他！”

“。。。。孩他姨我真是会被这个孩子活活给气死！”

“那你俩咋分了呢？”姜阿姨有些不解。

“不用说了，肯定是这个臭小子出国把人甩了，出国了不起啊！”老王把身边能砸的东西都往高瀚宇身上扔，她的孙子啊！

。。。。高瀚宇此刻觉得自己的冤情堪比窦娥。


	8. Chapter 8

“妈，我没有，我不是！我出国还是他让我去的。”高瀚宇当初可是百般不愿意出去的，怎么就成了他抛妻弃子。如果不是季肖冰诱惑他，他怎么可能答应。怪自己立场不坚定？！可拉倒吧，玉体横陈的躺在你面前，你能坚定啊！

“哎哟，看看人家孩子，哎，气死我了气死我了！”姜阿姨赶紧给老王倒了水，然后瞪了一眼高瀚宇。

“就不知道怎么没联系的，我们前阵子还遇到了，但是我打他电话他都不接。”高瀚宇坐到老王身边试图安抚老王。

“那人家怎么联系到的？”老王不信。姜阿姨赶紧打圆场：“你看你俩缘分多深，就是隔了多少年还能遇见。还相亲遇见。我给你约好了，这周末。你要是不去。”姜阿姨努努嘴让高瀚宇看看老王的状态，高瀚宇叹了口气。

“你还对他有感情吗？”送姜阿姨出门的时候，阿姨问道。

“我。。不知道。”怎么也认识了小半辈子，最美好的青春和他在一起，最无忧无虑的时候和他在一起，一切都那么梦幻，梦幻的让高瀚宇觉得不真实，所以这一次他觉得他想清醒。

“你一个工程系的跑金融系听什么大课。”早餐高瀚宇晨跑后到学生餐厅吃饭，邻座的女生们聊天有点大声。

“今天。”女生突然小声，但是因为坐得近还是能听见：“有季老师的课！”

“真的假的？！他又回来上课了？！”另一个女生大喊起来，然后觉得自己失态了，又乖乖闭嘴。

“嗯，我也是刚刚知道。妈呀，季老师超好看的，我都没见过真好看的男人。”女生双手合十的歪倒在旁边人的身上。“花痴你醒醒，那个季老师是单身吗？”

“不太可能把，那么优秀的人，T行的高管诶。”

“哎，舔颜就好啊，管他有没有女朋友！”

高瀚宇大清早接到这个讯息一开始觉得无聊，来就来呗，但是脚还是不自觉的走到了季肖冰上课的大教室，哎，手还是真欠，偷摸去查了一下金融系的课程安排。

“科技给我们银行业带来不小的冲击，但是在生活中真的给我们很大的便捷。不过还是不要被科技绑架了好。”季肖冰说完笑了一下。“前段时间我去爬雪山，结果手机摔坏了，真是完全联系不到外界。还好有备用手机，但是通讯录是空的，想打给谁都要等人家打过来。以前我在跑一线的时候，哪个公司的办公号码经办人号码都能背出来，现在真是太懒了。”说完全班都笑了起来。

高瀚宇坐在最后一排，听到这话才知道自己误会他了，怎么又是这样，没有给备用电话也正常，谁会知道自己电话能坏了呢。

到了周末季姑姑就来家里：“矜持一点啊。”

“我一男的有什么好矜持的。”

“。。。那也给我端起来。别搞得好像是我们求着人家似的。”季姑姑这几天算是明白过来了，这个孩子是留不住了，一颗心呐早就飞到了高家。

“也别打扮了，就这样挺好的。”打扮啥，最好看不上，让他死了这条心。一天到晚满脑子都是高瀚宇高瀚宇高瀚宇，想想都觉得害臊。

季肖冰兴高采烈的前往赴约，今天非得拿下高瀚宇，不枉浪费了这么多年的青春。

季肖冰和高瀚宇同时到了约会的酒店，一个小一点的包厢，只有他们两个人。高瀚宇看到这个包厢就两眼一黑，姜阿姨的风格真是相当富丽堂皇！这也不像能谈情说爱的地方啊。当然今天他也不想和季肖冰谈情说爱，他得把他们俩的事儿说清楚。

季肖冰一进门眼睛就贴着他，炙热的眼神让高瀚宇有些热。

“你，你别看我了，吃饭吧，待会凉了。”高瀚宇埋头吃着总觉得有一双眼睛看着自己，一回头果然季肖冰就拿着筷子看着他，一幅想把他吃掉的样子。

“你还是那么帅。”没人，季肖冰根本就管不了，嘴里一堆的赞美之词要蹦出来。

“你，你更漂亮了。”真心话，就是因为更漂亮了，高瀚宇才不敢抬头看他。

“小宇。”来了来了，季肖冰揽上高瀚宇的手臂，高瀚宇闭上眼睛，他根本招架不住好吗。“你说咱们是不是有特别的缘分？”

“咳，咳。有有有人。。”虽然是独立的包间，但是菜还没上齐，随时都会有人进来。

“你为什么不联系我啊。”季肖冰小小声的问，季肖冰的声音有点低沉，根本不是这样的好吗！这个声音他听过，就是当年早晨哄他起床的时候会听到的声音。

“我。。我。。我打了你关机。”季肖冰眉毛一挑，立刻拿出手机：“我忘了！我手机坏了。”然后上手摸高瀚宇，那软软的手隔着衣物在自己身上游走，高瀚宇抓住了这不老实的手。：“你你，你要找什么？”

“你的手机！”高瀚宇从口袋里掏出手机放到桌上。季肖冰点了一下，要密码。“你知道的。”是季肖冰的生日。

季肖冰欣喜的发现这个秘密就想直接扑倒高瀚宇，但是他也怕有人来，先处理眼前的事儿吧。季肖冰打开通讯录准备找自己的名字，但是他的名字赫然在第一位。高瀚宇在他的名字前加了一个a。季肖冰给自己的名片重新编辑了一下。：“这个是我备用号码，这样你就不会联系不到我了！”

“我。”高瀚宇觉得自己还是闭嘴吃饭吧，季肖冰这边一头热的不行，高瀚宇那边真就像冰山一样撩都撩不动。看这个情形，季肖冰就是再喜欢高瀚宇，还是受到了打击。

委委屈屈的吃完了饭，高瀚宇还是送季肖冰回家，到了季肖冰家楼下，高瀚宇想叫季肖冰下车却发现他满头的汗，整个人窝在副驾上。一路上他没敢看季肖冰所以压根不知道他一路上发生了什么事儿。

“冰冰。”熟悉的称呼，让季肖冰抬了头。“怎么了？”

“疼。”老毛病胃疼又犯了。高瀚宇赶紧停好车，把季肖冰从车上扶下来。“能走吗？”季肖冰摇摇头。高瀚宇就直接把他打横抱起。

“几楼？”

总算把季肖冰送回了家，安顿在床上之后，高瀚宇开始四处找药，他记得季肖冰会把药放在书桌上，果然在书桌的角落找到了一个药盒。倒了水给季肖冰送服下去。这才让季肖冰缓和了一会儿。

高瀚宇在床前守了一阵子，季肖冰总算从疼痛中清醒过来：“好点了吗？”

季肖冰摇摇头，然后抓着高瀚宇的手：“别走。”

“好，不走。”高瀚宇看着憔悴的季肖冰心瞬间就软了。季肖冰张开双手要抱，高瀚宇只得脱去两个人的外衣然后躺进被窝抱着季肖冰睡去。

生物钟定时叫醒了沉睡的高瀚宇，好久没抱着季肖冰睡觉了，还觉得手臂有些麻。怀里的季肖冰还没有要清醒的意思，干脆就放着发麻的手臂和季肖冰一起等日出。怀里的那个人双手紧紧的抱着自己，一个晚上都没撒手。

季肖冰睡觉有个习惯喜欢抱着东西睡觉，刚认识他的时候一个大男孩床上一个大玩偶就是用来抱着睡的，两个人关系亲密之后的每一个夜宿的夜晚，季肖冰都紧紧的抱着高瀚宇睡觉。正儿八经交往那两年，真的没有高瀚宇在家他绝对失眠。

看着他眉头紧锁，高瀚宇不知道他这些年是这么过的。实际上高瀚宇自己也过的不太好，总有无形的压力压着他喘不过气来。从国外毕业本来要留在国外的，但是他却在最后选择回国，回到学校。自然招来各方面的反对，反对声最大的就是石教授，当初辛辛苦苦把他送出去，结果他又回来了。但是高瀚宇执意要回来，理由就是想来为工程学基础做出自己的贡献。

高瀚宇其实自己都不明白当初为啥决定回来，就是有这么个去处的时候他决定选择T大。现在想想可能内心深处还是希望能再见到季肖冰，再拥抱一次他。今天如愿以偿了。

怀中的人动了一下，呢喃着：“不要走不要走。”他拍了拍他的背：“不走不走。”怀中的人又继续睡。高瀚宇闭着眼睛也跟着假寐。

季肖冰醒来的时候，高瀚宇就这么闭着眼睛抱着他。他凑到高瀚宇的怀里深深的吸了一口气，那是他好久好久都没有闻到的气味了。是属于他一个人的男人香。他看着高瀚宇的脸，伸出手轻轻的描绘着他的唇，然后准备亲上去的时候被高瀚宇抓了个正着。

“干嘛。”

“早安吻。”当年在一起的时候每天早的早安吻，季肖冰很怀念。高瀚宇伸手把季肖冰往自己的怀里抱了一下然后轻轻的盖上他的唇，蜻蜓点水但是温暖至极。

“还疼吗？”高瀚宇伸手摸了摸季肖冰的胃。“疼。”

“？！这么久，那我们去医院吧！”高瀚宇立刻要起身被季肖冰按住了，拉过他的手放在自己的胸前：“这里疼。”高瀚宇没坐稳抓了一下季肖冰的胸惹得他一阵呻吟，高瀚宇叹了一口气：“不要诱惑我！”

“哪有！谁让你抓我的。。”季肖冰没说完就把头埋进的高瀚宇的怀中。高瀚宇无言的望着天。

我好像是来做个了断的，现在是个什么情况？！


	9. Chapter 9

“真的疼吗？我们还是去医院看看吧！”这几年不见咋还落下个心脏疼的毛病呢？

“。。。高瀚宇！”

“我在！”

“我十六岁第一次看见你就知道我完了，这里，”季肖冰在心脏的位置画了一个圈：“满满的都是你，我和你经历了我人生好多的第一次，但是人生不是我们幻想的那样风花雪月，我以为逃避能忘记你，但是每一次的分开都在这里扎了一刀，”高瀚宇用力把季肖冰抱住，这是他们认识十几年来第一次季肖冰直白的向他表露心意。

“我会回来就是想如果有一天我们还能相遇呢，但是T市这么小，我们怎么都没有遇见过。”高瀚宇感受到怀里有些湿润，轻轻的拍了拍季肖冰的背。

“T大来找我们合作，我自告奋勇的去学校教课，我在T大一年了都没见到你，我觉得我们可能没有缘分了，再也见不到了。T大怎么就那么大！”

“不大不大，这不是见到了吗？”高瀚宇揽住季肖冰的腰让两个人贴的更紧一点。

“小宇，久别重逢我多开心，还能再一次拥有你我有多高兴，可是你为什么不理我了。是觉得我很随便吗？”七年没见，第一次见面就滚床单，季肖冰事后想起来都觉得自己胆子太大了。那天万一他没来赴约呢？

。。。。“我没有，我那是。”如果早一点联系季肖冰就不会联系不到了，就压根不是想约个炮才赴约的，打心底就想再续前缘的，为什么自己还这么不坦诚，高瀚宇有点自责。

“所以，这一次你别走了好不好。”像九年前高瀚宇问季肖冰的那样。

“我没有走，一直没有走。我在T大就想着，再怎么样你都会回来的，我们还能遇见。”高瀚宇想通了，无论他否认自己多少次，说多少冠冕堂皇的借口，留在T大一箩筐的原因，但是总有一条属于季肖冰。

“真的吗？你心跳的咋这么快呢？”季肖冰把耳朵贴在高瀚宇的胸前，咚咚咚的声音曾经是他熟悉的催眠曲。

“这里的每一下都是为你而跳动的。”我是个唯物主义者，但是我相信冥冥之中我们之间有着生生世世牵绊的缘分。“我们复合吧，不许反悔不许逃跑。”

“拉勾！”

起床洗漱，吃了早餐，高瀚宇开车送季肖冰上班，车子在银行门口停了一下，一个女孩就直接奔了过来。“季哥哥！”

“诶，”小姑娘拎了一个袋子递给季肖冰，“订好时间了？”小姑娘点点头。老远就看见季肖冰身边站了一个和季肖冰差不多高戴着眼镜的男生。“嗯？”小姑娘瞥了一眼高瀚宇，季肖冰会意笑了一下：“我男朋友。”

“哦哦哦。一起来一起来！记得哦！”女孩看了一眼手表：“完了，我要迟到了，再见！”

“去哪儿？”

“参加婚礼啊。”

“婚礼？她要结婚了。”

“她。”

“怎么你认识他？”高瀚宇一脸严肃的思考了一下：“所以，她不是你的其他相亲对象？！”

。。。“高瀚宇！”

“周一我在校门口看见你和她，关系挺。。我以为是你的其他相亲对象。”季肖冰本来想骂一顿高瀚宇，但是从他的字里行间他突然发现了一个秘密：“周一？校门口？你去听我上课了？”

“我，我没有。”高瀚宇打开车门要上车。季肖冰赶紧拉住了他：“高老师，我上课好不好啊，你专业你评价一下嘛。”季肖冰摇着高瀚宇的手臂。

“成成。何体统”大庭广众之下两个大男人拉拉扯扯，高瀚宇虽然觉得不好意思但是心里甜滋滋的。

“你说嘛。”季肖冰压根就没管自己身为高管的形象，就和高瀚宇在大街上扯。

“很好很好，快去上班吧。中午我过来陪你吃饭。”高瀚宇宠溺的摸了摸季肖冰的脸。“乖。”

高瀚宇最近没什么课，事情也少，中午到银行陪季肖冰吃了个午饭，下午在学校晃了一圈，就准备去接季肖冰下班。车子正对着季肖冰的银行门口，看着一个个西装革履的职员鱼贯而出，终于看见季肖冰下班了。季肖冰单手插在口袋里，身边还有几个同事，边走边说着什么。高瀚宇就给季肖冰打了个电话。季肖冰感受到电话的震动，给身边的人摆了摆手，掏出电话：“喂。”

“我来了，在对面停车位。”高瀚宇轻声说。

“好。”然后和同事挥手告别，穿过马路找到了高瀚宇。

“等久了吧。”季肖冰系好了安全带，侧着身子盯着高瀚宇看。“我们晚上吃什么啊？”

一路上季肖冰都叽叽喳喳的说个不停，终于在某个红绿灯路口高瀚宇直接用嘴堵住了他，在众目睽睽之下被亲吻后季肖冰几乎不敢抬头，脸红的滴血，低着头刷着手机：“大色狼！”高瀚宇心情大好的开着车。

“别玩手机了，到了。”高瀚宇把车子停稳之后，给旁边还在鸵鸟的季肖冰解开了安全带。“哦。”季肖冰下车之后发现竟然是自家车库。“这是哪儿？”

“我家。”

“？！”

“见家长啊！”

。。。。。“高瀚宇！”高瀚宇什么都没说直接把季肖冰按在车库的墙壁上吻了起来，直到季肖冰整个人软在他怀里。小猫咪就得用这招才能管得住。“你小声点，我妈和外婆在就在楼上。”

“我什么都没准备啊。”

“我准备好了。”高瀚宇打开后备箱，三四个礼盒摆在里面。“其实九年前我就该带你回家了，那个时候我知道你还没做好结婚的准备，怕你有负担，如果我早一点把你带回家，你肯定跑不掉。”高瀚宇抓着季肖冰的手臂说道。说起来交往了两年在同一个城市，季肖冰确实没有和高瀚宇回过家，他当时还真的没想那么多，直到自己家妈妈问他交往这么久为什么不见家长的时候，季肖冰才发觉这是一个问题。这么说起来，两个人当时都短了这根筋。

高瀚宇其实也没和家里说要带人来，只是和老王说自己晚上要回家，所以后备箱里还买了一些菜。高瀚宇挑了几个轻一点的礼盒递给季肖冰，剩下的就自己提上楼。高瀚宇的家和季肖冰原来的家格局一样，所以他熟门熟路的就找到了客厅的方向。当他出现在客厅的时候正好和外婆对上了眼。

“你找谁？”

“我。”

“外婆！”高瀚宇拎着一大堆东西从后面走了进来。外婆看见季肖冰身后的高瀚宇。“诶，小宇啊。”

“这是小冰。”高瀚宇撞了一下季肖冰两个人一同往前走。

“外婆好！”季肖冰鞠了个躬。

“哦哦哦。小冰啊。快来坐。”两个人把东西放在饭桌上，高瀚宇把菜拎到厨房。“诶你回来了。”老王正在厨房里烧菜。“你还知道回来啊，今天什么风把高大教授给吹回来了啊。”从美国回来之后高瀚宇就在外面租着房子住，想一个人独立的生活，其实也想逃避家里的催婚。

“小冰在外面。”高瀚宇趴在门边上，笑得一脸荡漾。

“诶！”老王洗了一下手，从厨房里出来。季肖冰正坐着和外婆聊天。

“阿姨好。”老王只在姜阿姨的手机里看过一次，就觉得特别漂亮，见到真人觉得照片不及本人万分之一。盘正条顺，笑起来眼眉弯弯甜的不行。“坐坐。”

“高瀚宇去切点水果来，怎么让人干坐着，”高瀚宇得令到冰箱里拿了水果洗净切好端了上来。而这边老王和外婆围着季肖冰问长问短。

“工作辛苦吗？”

“还可以，最近没什么事儿。”

“哎哟。小冰好瘦哦。一个人在外面生活辛苦吧。以后多来家里吃饭。”

“对对对，多来家里，最好就在家里。”高瀚宇把水果摆好坐在季肖冰旁边。季肖冰瞪了一眼高瀚宇。

“高瀚宇！你今天带人回来怎么都没说，我都没多煮饭！”老王突然想到菜不够，把围裙直接往高瀚宇身上扔，真是要揍死高瀚宇。

高瀚宇笑着接过围裙：“我买菜了！”高瀚宇穿起围裙起身要去厨房，季肖冰拉了拉他的手。高瀚宇低头看了看他，“一起？”季肖冰点点头，高瀚宇就伸手拉季肖冰两个人准备往厨房走。

“你们俩干嘛。”

“你们俩坐好，我们来烧菜。”季肖冰有了高瀚宇的温度安心了不少。

“小冰是客人怎么能让他。”

“妈，小冰不是客人，是家人。”季肖冰的耳朵通红，看着两个孩子这么好，老王也随他们去了。

当年同居的时候两个人每天都一起做饭做家务。高瀚宇主厨，季肖冰打下手。做好了坐在饭桌上吃着两个人一起煮的饭菜，清淡或者火辣，油腻或者爽口。烫到高瀚宇伸着舌头被季肖冰笑说像狗狗，高瀚宇就直接扑到他舔着他求饶。季肖冰贪凉爱吃凉的，但是胃又不好总是小心翼翼的砸吧着双眼求高瀚宇多给一口。高瀚宇就会把凉菜塞进嘴里然后度到季肖冰的嘴里，季肖冰就大骂脏不脏啊！

有一次两个人上网刷视频突发奇想要做什么蟹肉包，两个人买了一堆的蟹，挑了一个下午的蟹肉，挑完季肖冰大喊我再也不要剥螃蟹了！从此以后只要吃螃蟹，高瀚宇都会把蟹肉给挑好整盘端给季肖冰吃。至于那个倒霉的蟹肉包？最后当然是没做成了，被高瀚宇做成了一个饼，放在电饼铛里烤熟。两个人最后向吃披萨一样分着吃完了蟹肉饼，感觉那天的笑声还在耳边。

还是这样的组合，时隔七年重新上演，季肖冰这边洗菜切菜，高瀚宇那边滑动着油锅。三眼的煤气灶全开，不出半个小时加上老王之前的菜满满当当摆了一桌子。

“吃饭啰！”开了一瓶果汁，四个人碰了一下杯。整整齐齐的一家人第一次坐在一起吃饭。在外面一个人生活久了，高瀚宇和季肖冰都快忘了和家人吃饭是什么感觉了。吃完饭，老王说什么也不让高瀚宇和季肖冰进厨房了，他们只帮忙收拾了一下碗筷就被老王赶了出来。

“晚上就住这吧！”外婆说。季肖冰看了看高瀚宇摆摆手，高瀚宇却一副理所当然的表情：“嗯，好久没在家里住了。”

季肖冰瞪着漂亮的大眼睛看着高瀚宇。王女士从厨房里走出来：“对啊，住这里吧，小宇的房间我都有打扫，都回来了就住下吧。明天啊阿姨给你做肉包吃！”季肖冰原本还和高瀚宇打着哑谜，听到老王说要做肉包，才入口的水差点喷出来。

当年高瀚宇给季肖冰每天早晨的带的早餐最经常的一样就是肉包，季肖冰觉得自己的底牌被掀了。


	10. Chapter 10

高瀚宇从衣柜里把衣服拿出来，很久没穿了，还扔到烘洗机里洗了一下才拿出来。他俩的身高差不多，季肖冰还略高一点点，高瀚宇的衣服虽然宽大，但是季肖冰也一样能穿。唯一比较不合身的就是内裤。高瀚宇翻箱倒柜把自己高中时候多买的内裤找了出来，也扔到烘洗机里滚了一圈。

本来高瀚宇想和季肖冰一起洗，但是季肖冰坚决不肯。第一天来人家家就和男朋友睡在一个房间就已经让季肖冰不好意思了，再和他那个满脑子小电影的男朋友一起洗澡，指不定出洗出什么来。

其实家里也没有什么合适的衣服适合睡觉，高瀚宇给季肖冰找的是一件棉质的T恤。所以当高瀚宇洗完澡出来的时候，就看见他漂亮的男朋友光着大腿趴在床上玩手机。T恤整个爬上了腰，露出浑圆的小屁股。季肖冰这个人虽然瘦吧，该有肉的地方恰到好处的长着。高瀚宇差点鼻血狂喷。

“咳。咳。”轻咳了两声，季肖冰才转了个身起来盘腿坐在床上看着高瀚宇。高瀚宇伸手要抱季肖冰却被季肖冰挡住：“等下！”

“干嘛？！”

“那个，今晚不可以！”季肖冰必须和高瀚宇说清楚，谁知道这个房子隔音怎么样，万一不好他俩弄出什么动静他明天早晨还要不要和王女士见面了。

“就小小的弄一下。”

“不可以！不然我去睡地板！”季肖冰态度很坚决！

“好好好，听你的！我们就抱着睡好不好。”高瀚宇听到这个当然不同意，他的小宝贝怎么能去睡地板，他肯定也不会去睡地板的，谁守着香香软软的男朋友不睡去睡硬地板。

达成共识之后季肖冰才让高瀚宇上床。离睡觉的时间还早，季肖冰就打开电视准备看个剧再睡，于是两个人就盖着棉被挨在一起看电视。电视里演的是一个悬疑片，这是季肖冰最爱的题材，故事发展到一半开始回忆的时候，凶手卧室里满墙的照片，高瀚宇突然想到什么似的，就掀了被子下床。“你披件衣服。”

“很快！”高瀚宇比了一个OK的手势就赶紧跑了出去。过不会儿又抱着一本相册回来了。调整好姿势高瀚宇把怀中的相册缓缓的在季肖冰的眼前打开。

一张张还稚嫩的脸，两个正正经经穿着校服的人，抱在一起，闹在一起，有些已经曝光的看不见人脸，有的照片消失了一个人，还被用画笔补上了笑脸。是那卷胶卷，存着他们所有青春的记忆。翻到后面还有一些抓拍是季肖冰没有见过的，疯狂刷题的两个人，手拿着考卷开始争辩的两个人，秋游的时候牵手过河的两个人，还有运动场上一个运动员一个啦啦队的同框。

一下子记忆全都涌了上来。那是高二开学的第一天，季肖冰来到教室的时候教室已经坐的差不多满了，身高早就超过175的他很自觉地走到了倒数第一排的位置。坐在位置上看了两页书，身旁的空位被填满了。季肖冰转头看了一眼高瀚宇，他第一次听见自己的心跳，这么快，这么有力。

季肖冰在偶然的一次翻阅记录发现了高瀚宇的名字，不知道出于什么目的开始默默的关注他，第一次月考的时候老师宣布排名，年纪的前两名都在自己的班上自然是觉得非常的光荣，季肖冰对成绩进步的高瀚宇表现了极大的兴趣，于是盯着他看了很久，而这一眼在两个人对视之后成为了永恒。

一个人独自生活的季肖冰并不是一个自理能力为零的人，但是毕竟是个孩子真的不会照顾自己。像是白马王子一样出现在季肖冰生命里的高瀚宇，果然就是他的白马王子。他开始放任高瀚宇进入他的生活照顾他陪伴他，那颗心偷偷的打开了禁忌的枷锁，彻底的释放了。

那些曾经一起的日子就像和着甜腻蜂蜜的春风向季肖冰袭来，他躺在高瀚宇的怀里翻着这些曾经的记忆。“你从哪儿弄来的这些。”

“这个相机的主人。”

当年高瀚宇在帮姜阿姨收拾屋子的时候无意中在夹缝里看到了一卷胶卷，他对着灯光仔细一看这就是当年他们俩去玩的时候他找同学借的相机拍的。记得当时拿去洗的时候好多都曝光了，只有几张被留了下来。高瀚宇把底片全部都洗了出来然后一张张贴在相册上，洗照片的时候刚好遇到相机的主人也去洗照片，闲聊之中，这个同学就想起自己好像拍了很多同学们的照片，其中也有高瀚宇的，问要不要。高瀚宇到同学家里把所有他和季肖冰的照片全部都带了回来，来自旁观者的记录，像是铭刻在时间上的印痕。

“所以我怎么可能心里会容得下别人。一切不过是自欺欺人罢了。我人生的所有第一次何尝不都是你的。冰冰。”高瀚宇双手圈着季肖冰，娓娓诉说着对季肖冰的感情。那是他视若珍宝的感情，那是他小心翼翼不敢名言的情愫，也是曾经傻傻的想放弃的过往。高瀚宇双手抓着季肖冰的手，季肖冰能感觉出他对待这份感情是有多深刻，深刻到他的手都被握疼了。

“小宇。”

“嗯？”

“即便这样，你也不要乱摸我！”季肖冰挣扎起来，说了那么多漂亮的话不就是想睡他么，臭流氓！季肖冰躲进被子里背对着高瀚宇，高瀚宇先是一愣然后直接贴着季肖冰躺下去。两个人贴的紧密足以让季肖冰感受到高瀚宇欲望的獠牙，猫咪叹气。

高瀚宇还算说话算话，除了控制不了的欲望，倒是没有对季肖冰做出什么过分的事情来。于是一大清早醒来季肖冰主动给高瀚宇一个早安吻。高瀚宇则在季肖冰准备下楼的时候把季肖冰按在床上吻了个遍才放开他。季肖冰气自己又打不过，只好再去洗了一个脸，让他自己不那么明显才下楼。

老王一早就做好了早餐，摆在季肖冰面前的是两个大包子，他的脸瞬间就红了。十几年高瀚宇每天都会从家里给他带早餐，各式各样的，清粥小菜，阳春面，豆角碎，面结，炊圆，辣汤，而最经常的就是搭配包子，肉包菜包各种馅的。

“好吃吗？”

“好吃。阿姨做的最好吃。”这是欠了十多年的夸奖，老王听的心安理得。

“那阵子高瀚宇胖的，我以为他自己偷吃。”老王讲起当年的事情，季肖冰只能低头默默的吃，“那个小胖子，你看就没你长得高。”

“噗。咳。”季肖冰一口汤呛在喉咙里。

“妈！”高瀚宇立刻拍了拍季肖冰的背给他顺了顺。

“好好不说你，吃饭吃饭。”

吃过早饭，高瀚宇送季肖冰去上班。

“晚上，回我家吧。”

“回什么回！”季肖冰打了高瀚宇一下，昨天晚上就觉得不好意思了，按正经相亲流程这才见了第二次面就住人家家，合适吗？！

“不回这也行，去我那儿？”高瀚宇继续开车。

“。。。我要回家。”

“去你家也行啊！”

。。。

高瀚宇果然早早就在公司门口等季肖冰，因为之前送过两次高瀚宇把季肖冰家的路线早就记得滚瓜烂熟，栋数楼层都记得清清楚楚。季肖冰也就随他了。

“不过去我家吃啥呢？我冰箱里什么都没有。”平时季肖冰都是吃外食居多，很少自己煮饭，冰箱里都没有什么常备的食材。

“我知道啊，我前天才去的你家！”

终于行驶到小区，停好车，高瀚宇打开后备箱，满满当当的食材。旁边还有一个旅行箱。“你是打算在这里长住吗？”

“对啊，你不去我家我就来你家了。”

。。。“高瀚宇你什么时候变得这么主动！”想想一路过来都是季肖冰主动撩他主动捅破窗户纸主动表白。高瀚宇几乎是被命运推着往前走的，虽然他很乐意，他出不了手的原因是他每次想出手之前季肖冰就把事情给办完了，当他准备了一个月想开口对季肖冰说，我想和你做朋友的时候，季肖冰就已经在车棚主动等他了。当他准备了小半年，想和季肖冰说我喜欢你的时候，季肖冰已经把唇覆上了。当他默默守了七年，又是季肖冰主动约他，主动把他留下来。这一次他不想这么被动了，他要把所有的爱全部摆到季肖冰的面前，不给他任何主动的机会。

“不主动你跑了我向谁哭去？”

高瀚宇和季肖冰两个人拎着菜坐电梯回家。在电梯的倒影里季肖冰突然觉得有种老夫老夫的感觉。突然有种七年前同居时候的幸福感，不，是比那种感觉更真实。季肖冰手上领的东西轻，他把所有的东西都放到一个手，然后突然转身伸手压住了正在提着重物的高瀚宇。

“诶！你干嘛！”

壁咚吻成功！

“叮咚！”

季肖冰拎着菜拽着行李箱留着一脸懵逼的高瀚宇。“诶诶。等等等我！”


	11. Chapter 11

两个人开始了正式的同居生活，地点就在季肖冰的家里，不过这里离T大有点远，季肖冰一直觉得不好。

“我家是不是离学校太远了。”季肖冰盘腿坐在沙发上。

“不远啊。开车半个小时。”高瀚宇只要能住在季肖冰家里就是开车一个小时他都无所谓。

“那是不堵，要是堵的话就不止了吧。”季肖冰在手机上不知道查什么？

“你什么意思？我是不会走的。除非你跟我走。”好不容易住进季肖冰的家，高瀚宇这么可能走，他没那么傻！果然是没那么傻，还想到一件事儿：“不行，我家不行，还是这里好，我家离你单位太远了。不合适不合适。”

万一自己忙起来没空接送季肖冰，住在他家，那季肖冰得开多久的车，他不放心。高瀚宇向来是一切以季肖冰为主，从刚认识到现在，这一点一直都么有变过。

“我是说。”季肖冰低头思考了一下，就这一会儿的功夫高瀚宇的脑内已经上演了N个被赶出家门的戏码，所以当季肖冰抬头看高瀚宇的时候，他一脸的不可思议，让季肖冰觉得他可能生病了。

“你脸色怎么这么难看？”季肖冰伸手摸了摸高瀚宇的脸。

“没什么。你说你说。”高瀚宇等着季肖冰下判决。

“哦。”季肖冰举起手机：“我是说我们在学校和银行之间选一个地方买个房子吧！我看了几间还不错的，你来选选。”

“哦哦哦哦。好的！”高瀚宇从自己的脑内小剧场终于苏醒过来，哈哈哈，我们要买房子了，这不是意味着冰冰要和我结婚了？从刚才一言难尽的脸上到现在笑的眼睛都看不见的傻样，季肖冰突然想赶他出门。

季肖冰这边和高瀚宇感情突飞猛进，那边姑姑终于想起来要来问季肖冰相亲的结果。得到已经在交往的消息姑姑也很开心，就和季家家长打了电话。当季肖冰晚上下班回家的时候，打开房门就看见季家爸妈和姑姑坐在客厅喝茶。

“爸妈，姑姑，你们怎么来了。”季肖冰赶紧脱了鞋走过来。今天高瀚宇学校有个晚会没那么早回来，所以他一个人回了家。

“不是听说你和你相亲对象处的不错过来看看吗？”季妈妈开口道。“明天约个时间吃个饭。”

“啊，哦，不用约时间。”都住在一起，一起出门吃饭就好了，约啥？

“怎么了，崩了？”季妈妈看着儿子摇摇头，这第一次相亲成功，怎么就黄了呢？

“不是啊，他他。他住我这儿，所以随时可以去吃饭。”

！！！“你们俩同居了？！”季姑姑震惊的看着季肖冰。

“啊，是啊。”

“你们才认识多久啊！”不是上个月才相的亲吗？怎么就同居了？！

“我们认识好多年了。其实你们也认识他的。”季肖冰打开手机相册递给季妈妈和季爸爸看。两个老人看完照片一脸铁青的看着季姑姑。

季姑姑被哥嫂看的莫名其妙。“怎么了？这小伙我见过挺好的，第一次见面就知道照顾冰冰，帮忙剥虾就不说了，还会挑螃蟹肉，这还是我第一次见到帮忙挑螃蟹肉的。”

季妈妈叹了一口说了一声：“孽缘啊！”

季肖冰忍着笑在一旁看着三个大人的戏。

“什么情况？！”季姑姑回想了一下高瀚宇没明白到底是什么孽缘，季家和高家上一代有什么恩怨情仇？我们家还有我不知道的秘辛？！

“这个男孩子就是当年我们不同意的那个！”那咧着白牙傻里傻气的样子，真是七年了一点改变都没有，季妈妈看了一眼就认出来了，季爸爸看到这个照片的时候简直两眼一黑，这是什么缘分啊。

季姑姑把季肖冰的手机夺过来仔细看了看高瀚宇，“什么？！他是小冰的前男友？！”

“也是现在的男朋友。”季肖冰得意的说。

“我说呢，怎么。。”第一次见面就往人家身上贴。季姑姑没敢说，因为她已经发现哥嫂的脸色特别难看。“那既然缘分都这里了，你们就算了吧。”

“你们俩现在谈到什么程度了？”季爸爸沉默了很久终于开口。

“算是婚前同居吧，结婚，我们俩认识了十几年，其实也差不多，就差。。”

“等下，你们俩认识了多少年？！”季姑姑捉到了一条大虫！

“嗯，十四年吧。”季肖冰歪着头想了一会儿，那年他十六，现在三十岁。

“我说呢，你怎么死活要考回T市！”季爸爸终于明白当年执意要回来的儿子到底在干嘛了。

“你是说我早恋，我早恋我也没耽误学习啊。而且你们不在家，当年都是他照顾我的。”季肖冰理直气壮的说。这点真的是无法指摘季肖冰，就算他十六岁早恋，但是他依然保持着年段第一，考会X大的分数当年在全市也是排名前十的存在，说谈恋爱耽误学习，人家也没有，倒是谈恋爱让他们父子分离？人家当年也为了回到父母身边明明可以申请保送，愣是自己考去了X大。

“他人呢？”

“他们学校今晚有事儿，要迟一点回来。”季肖冰挠挠头：“你们吃过了吗？出去吃饭吧！”

“不去了，我们回你姑姑家。明天把他家长约出来。”三个大人起身就要走，季肖冰站在旁边毕恭毕敬的听着，突然就听出不对劲儿了。“找家长干嘛？”

“谈你们俩的婚事啊。”

“啊！”季肖冰赶紧摆摆手：“不用吧！”

“怎么，他不想和你结婚啊！那相什么亲！”季爸爸生气的说道。

“不是不是，是我还没准备好。结婚慢慢来，我们才复合。”

。。。。“你身为一个男人，也要对人家负责！”季爸爸拍拍季肖冰的肩。

“我知道，我会的！那明天！”

“不用了，既然你们还没到那步，我们明天就回家了。你好自为之！”季爸爸最后警告季肖冰一句就走了。

季姑姑走在最后面，拍拍季肖冰的肩膀：“可以啊臭小子，过几天带姑姑家玩。”

“恩！”

三个大人离开季肖冰的家一路上都挺沉默的，但是季姑姑还是忍不住：“嫂子你们这是图啥呢？看看人家这个缘分。”

“你闭嘴吧！”季爸爸怼季姑姑道。

“你才差不多一点呢。我怎么知道我卖的那个房子的买家和小高他妈妈是闺蜜来着。还有明明人家叫高瀚宇你们非得说叫啥，高宇，我哪知道这是一个人啊。我看啊，你们放手吧。早答应人家，孩子都上小学了。”季姑姑白了自己哥哥一眼。

“小高妈妈也是很爽快的人，对小冰满意的不得了。小高那个孩子我是很满意的，你儿子我看那魂儿回不来了，你们还不如调整心态好好接受。”

季妈妈叹了一口气。

高瀚宇大半夜才回来，“嗯，想我了吧！”走进卧室看见季肖冰正坐在床上看杂志，就凑过来要亲他。

“脏，快去洗洗。”季肖冰推开他，但是在他脸上留了一个吻。高瀚宇开心的去清洗。

“我爸妈来了。”等高瀚宇出来，季肖冰就丢了一个炸弹给他。

“诶。”高瀚宇正了正坐姿。“他们怎么来了？没在家里住吗？他们发现我们俩同居了？”按照正常的相亲流程，似乎有点太快了。

“他们去我姑姑家了，本来想见见你妈，但是我觉得这事儿我们俩还没。”季肖冰说的话高瀚宇没听明白，但是他听明白了一个事儿，季家爸妈要见他妈？

“你爸妈这么快适应咱俩的关系啊！”

“啊。他们知道你啊。我们俩缘分深嘛！”季肖冰压到高瀚宇的身上，高瀚宇抱着他的腰，让两个人贴的更紧一点。

“诶，你和他们说过我啊。”

“嗯，当时不同意呗，我才不理他们，我喜欢你，我想和你一起生活。那是我自己的事儿！”季肖冰伸手划着高瀚宇的唇形，然后轻轻的啄了一下。

高瀚宇突然觉得两个人真的是错过太多了，如果当时他把季肖冰带回家，或者季肖冰告诉他家里不同意的事儿，会不会不用等这么久。他紧紧的抱着季肖冰，像是把他揉进自己的身体一样。

“疼。”

“冰冰，我和你说过没有。”

“什么？”

“我爱你。爱你一辈子。爱你生生世世！”

季肖冰躺在高瀚宇的身上，听着那每一声都为自己跳动的心跳：“我也爱你。”季肖冰抬起头吻向了高瀚宇，两个人舌头纠缠着，分离的时候牵出了长长的丝。当高瀚宇在季肖冰的身体里驰骋的时候，季肖冰紧紧的抱着高瀚宇，这失而复得的幸福，他要紧紧的抓住，再也不能让它飞走。

一声盖过一声的淫叫是对高瀚宇最大的慰藉，他在季肖冰的身上留下一个又一个印记，他要这个人完完全全属于自己，他也把自己的那颗真心彻底的献给了季肖冰。

再也不要分离了。


	12. Chapter 12

“小宇你现在有空吗？帮我去提笔钱。”高瀚宇刚刚下课就接到王女士的电话，今天他的课是结束了，但是看了一下行程表好像还有个会，不过还来得及。

“存你帐上，到时候等我回来在转给我。”王女士把要办的业务和高瀚宇细说了一下，高瀚宇拿着小纸条记了下来。“我办完了就跟你说。”高瀚宇把东西放在办公室就开车去王女士公司拿东西，然后去了T行。

拿了号坐在等候区等着，百无聊赖的看着周围突然想起来这是季肖冰的单位，就给他发了个短信。不过五分钟季肖冰就出现在他的面前。

“先生你要办什么业务？”高瀚宇低头刷着手机突然耳边出现了熟悉的声音，立刻抬头一看，笑了一下小声说道：“我想办你。”

“滚！”季肖冰打了一下高瀚宇，然后在他旁边坐下。大堂经理看见季肖冰下来，立刻就走了过来：“季总！”大堂经理以为季肖冰来视察工作。

“没事儿，你去忙你的吧。”季肖冰摆摆手让他继续去忙。

“不忙吗？”银行的工作很累，特别是像季肖冰这样的高管更加繁忙。

“你来了我忙什么？”高瀚宇伸手摸了摸季肖冰的头。“请G00206号到1号窗口。”正聊着叫号机传来高瀚宇的号。

高瀚宇起身到了1号窗口，季肖冰跟在后面。高瀚宇坐好开始办业务，里面的柜员看见季肖冰立刻站起来。季肖冰压压手让她坐下来继续办业务，然后季肖冰就退到了等候区等高瀚宇。

等了十几分钟的样子，高瀚宇办完了业务。季肖冰听到叫号的声音站了起来。“还有事儿吗？没事儿的话到办公室坐坐。”

高瀚宇点点头，两个人转身往电梯走，就在这时大门方向突然传来一个声音：“不许动！全部举手下蹲！”高瀚宇一把季肖冰往里面推了一下，季肖冰被推到了大厅和电梯之间的空间，这个方向外面是看不见的。

“你别动！”高瀚宇慢了半步被人发现了，只好缓缓的转过身抱头蹲下。光天化日抢劫银行？！高瀚宇算是见了世面了。他深呼吸好几次，让自己冷静下来，躲在隔间的季肖冰也不敢嗯电梯，一旦他咱出去等电梯势必会被劫匪看见，所以他只能贴着墙站着。

劫匪有三个，都持枪，一个用枪指着大堂经理让他打开柜台的大门，一个拿着枪看着柜台外的人，另一个开始搜罗人身上的东西。

劫匪慢慢往高瀚宇这边走，高瀚宇强迫自己不要看身后，劫匪走到他面前，高瀚宇下意识的往旁边挪了一下，劫匪往后看了看， 准备往走过去的时候，不远处一个年纪稍长一点的人吓得嗷的一声昏了过去。三个劫匪都被这一声给吓到，注意力都转了过来。大厅里的其他人因为这一声也骚动起来。

“不要动不要动！”劫匪大声喊着。高瀚宇依旧蹲在电梯口，心里盘算着自己有多少胜算，如果他们非得要往后面走，他得把枪先夺下来。这个枪他好像用过，之前学校军训有安排他跟队，在部队里教官教过他打枪。“你低头，低头。”看见高瀚宇直起身一把枪就扫了过来，高瀚宇立刻低下头。

劫匪又想往高瀚宇的身后走过去，高瀚宇有些紧张。大厅里隐隐的有哭声和抽搐的声音，每个人的呼吸都变得急促。劫匪从高瀚宇身边走过去的时候，旁边的盆栽倒地吓到了劫匪。还没等他举起枪，后面一阵白烟喷了出来，是灭火器。而外面警察也刚好这个时间冲了进来。

警察制服了三个劫匪，高瀚宇冲到隔间看见季肖冰还拿着灭火器。季肖冰看到高瀚宇立刻扔掉灭火器：“小宇，吓死我了！”

“不怕不怕，我们冰冰好勇敢的！”高瀚宇紧紧的抱着季肖冰，安抚道。季肖冰因为过度紧张全身都在发抖。两个人在隔间抱了很久，季肖冰才渐渐平静下来。

银行在发生这种事件的时候，都有预案。柜员在第一时间就报了警，比较自由的季肖冰在和安保部门联系后在最短的时间制定了方案。盆栽是他制造的意外，灭火器也是在里应外合的时间上同时进行的。

即便是知道结果会安全，季肖冰还是有些后怕，万一当时时间差没算好，盆栽旁边的高瀚宇就会第一个遭殃。他趴在高瀚宇的肩头呜呜的哭了起来。

“好了好了，没事儿了。乖。”高瀚宇扶着季肖冰坐电梯去了他的办公室。一路上很多人都好奇的走了出来，高瀚宇把季肖冰扶到他办公室的沙发上，然后回头把门关上。季肖冰看见他来伸手要抱，高瀚宇就让季肖冰坐在他的大腿上，两个人紧紧的抱着。

“真的吓死我了。”

“嗯嗯，我也是。你看我手心都是汗。”高瀚宇自然也害怕，他并不知道银行和警察之间的预案，他只知道当时他的身后是他的爱人，是要陪他一辈子的爱人。

“肖冰刚刚在楼下？”门外响起了几个人声，还沉浸在后怕之中的两个人听见的时候还来不及起身，行长就推门进来了。

“肖冰有。。”行长看见两个人抱在一起，立刻把身后的人拦在了门外，自己进门。

“行长！”季肖冰赶紧从高瀚宇的身上下来，整整了衣服规规矩矩的坐在沙发上。

李行长看了一眼季肖冰看了一眼高瀚宇。

“我未婚夫。”季肖冰介绍到。高瀚宇原本还低着头觉得不好意思，却听到季肖冰说自己是他的未婚夫，惊喜的瞪着眼睛看着季肖冰。

季肖冰回头一看见高瀚宇那张傻里傻气的脸，打了他一下：“我行长。”

李行长比季肖冰大个二十多岁，算是把季肖冰当做自己的孩子来看。当初从外国银行辛辛苦苦挖回来的人才，李行长视若珍宝。季肖冰为T行创造的巨大利润也让李行长政绩卓然，自然更加的喜欢这个年轻人。

“行长好！”高瀚宇站起来鞠了个躬。

“坐下吧。”李行长看着高瀚宇，嘴上却对着季肖冰说：“刚刚没事儿吧！”

“没事儿。还好警察及时赶到。”季肖冰抓着高瀚宇的手。

“你好好休个假。行里的事儿我安排别人来做。”高瀚宇被季肖冰握着手，伸手想去摸他，结果对上李行长的眼神，他怎么突然也有点害怕了。

“什么时候谈的。”

“高中的时候。”

“！！！我们肖冰是个人才，你要是敢让他受伤害！”

“！！！我不会的！”

。。。

行长拂袖而去，留下一脸懵逼的高瀚宇和嘴角上扬的季肖冰。“你爸和行长比起来，哪个更可怕。”

“我爸！”

。。。。

高瀚宇早该了解他对象这个团宠的属性，毕竟是天之骄子金融界的翘楚，谁不当个宝啊。“不过没事儿，我喜欢的我说了算！”

季肖冰得意的笑了笑，然后突然单膝跪下：“高瀚宇，你愿不愿意和我结婚。”

高瀚宇还沉浸在刚刚万一T行和季府的宝贝受伤了出意外了，他可能就得喋血T行的戏码里，男朋友突如其来的单膝求婚让他措手不及。

噗通

“我愿意。”高瀚宇跪了。。。。

被季肖冰求婚在先就算了，自己还双膝下跪。季肖冰看见跪在自己面前的高瀚宇直接大笑起来。“愿意就愿意，你干嘛啊！”

躲在隔间的季肖冰从未有过的紧张，他和安保部用手机一边制定方案一边观察四周，他的身边刚好有消防设施，灭火器还是外置的，轻拿轻放不会惊动到劫匪。但是必须让劫匪分散注意力，这里会藏人，劫匪一定回来看，季肖冰算是有先天的优势。但是如何分散劫匪的注意力呢，他对T行的设施几乎烂熟于心。他知道他的外面有个盆栽，但是他更知道他的外面是他的爱人。

他再三权衡之下，只能博一把，掐着时间点推倒盆栽制造意外，用灭火器直接制服一个劫匪，同时祈祷警察冲进来的时候能快准狠。

庆幸幸运之神的天平是往他们这边倾斜的，他们获救了。

季肖冰在抱住高瀚宇的那一刻就决定永远不要和这个男人分开了，这一次他要牢牢的拴住他！

季家听到两个人要结婚的消息立刻就到了T市，两家人坐下来谈结婚的事情，高瀚宇和季肖冰就坐在角落听几个大人各种商量。一开始剑拔弩张的气氛，因为季爸爸偶然瞄到高瀚宇正在给季肖冰布菜，瞬间没了脾气。

螃蟹挑肉这种事情他真的是第一次看见，后面的所有的海鲜都是高瀚宇给季肖冰弄好了放到他的盘子里，甚至包括鱼也是剔好了鱼刺递过去的。这熟练的样子装是装不出来的，必定是长期的习惯。

让他们去吧。季爸爸当下的想法。也不过是想给儿子找个知冷知热的，女的也好男的也罢。看着高瀚宇这么细心的照顾季肖冰，季爸爸觉得也就足够了。

婚礼在森林的深处举行，亲朋好友聚集一堂，两个人都穿着暗红色的西装，贵气时尚。在祝福中他们成为了一对夫夫。

“我等这一天，等了十六年，还好上天眷顾我。冰冰，请让我用一生来爱你，白首不相离！”

“谢谢你，让我知道爱的真谛，让我知道家的温暖，小宇，请让我守护你一生。”


End file.
